Harry Potter et l'héritage
by Crys
Summary: Harry entre en 5e année à Poudlard. Il fait de nouvelles connaissances (comme Liz Diggory) et apprend qu'il est l'héritier de Dumbledore...dsl pour la mise en page, c'est en le mettant sur le site qu'elle s'est modifiée. FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue+ quelques lettres surprenantes

HARRY POTTER  
  
et l'heritage  
  
C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !3 Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Mrs Rowling sauf quelques uns que j'ai inventé.  
  
Prologue  
  
Une faible lueur éclairait un mur bleuté où se projetaient des ombres humaines. Deux hommes assis dans des fauteuils étaient silencieux et semblaient attendre la venue d'une personne. L'homme aux cheveux clairs se leva, passant devant la lampe qui éclaira au passage ses yeux soulignés de profondes et immenses cernes. Il rompit le silence installé : Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, tout se passera bien. Nous aurons bientôt ses instructions. Comme pour lui donner raison, une chouette au plumage fauve entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte et vint atterrir sur l'épaule de Remus Lupin. Sirius Black se leva précipitamment et détacha la lettre de la patte du volatile. En parcourant le parchemin, ses yeux sombres se firent plus inquiets. Très bien, mais il faudrait m'innocenter, marmonna-t-il Remus eut un faible sourire après avoir pris connaissance de la lettre. Je crois avoir une idée, Patmol. Envoyons une réponse au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Quelques lettres surprenantes  
  
Un rire suraigu, une intense lumière verte, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe à la renverse.  
  
Harry Potter venait de se réveiller avec une douleur à sa cicatrice, au son de la mort de Cedric Diggory à laquelle il avait assisté deux mois plus tôt.  
  
Harry repensa aux derniers évènements, à savoir que Lord Voldemort était revenu grâce en outre à son propre sang et à la chair de Queudver, un ancien ami de ses parents. Voldemort avait ainsi tué le capitaine de Quidditch de Poufsouffle - qui était aussi champion de Poudlard - et avait reformé sa « famille » de mangemorts qui n'étaient pas enfermés à Azkaban et qui avaient bien voulu revenir aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Puis, le garçon aux cheveux en bataille - surtout après la nuit qu'il avait passé - se rappela que comme chaque année, il se réveillait par un cauchemar le jour de son anniversaire. Pour ne pas manquer à la tradition installée depuis deux ans, des oiseaux tapaient aux carreaux de sa fenêtre. Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et découvrit avec surprise que Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore menait les quelques hiboux qui apportaient des cartes d'anniversaire pour ses quinze ans. Etrangement, même Hedwige, la chouette blanche de Harry, se laissait diriger avec une lueur de respect dans ses grands yeux ambrés. D'habitude, elle imposait son monopole, étant maîtresse de maison. Fumseck entra, suivi par les rapaces qui se dispersèrent un peu partout dans la chambre. Harry, intrigué, délaissa les hiboux pour s'intéresser à la lettre apportée par le phénix :  
  
Cher Harry, Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire. Comme cadeau, j'ai choisi de te faire une surprise avant la fin de l'été qui rendra, je pense, tes vacances plus agréables. Si tu as une douleur à ta cicatrice, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer Hedwige pour me décrire les circonstances dans lesquelles tu l'as eue. Cela nous permettrait de localiser la cachette de Voldemort plus facilement.  
  
Avec l'espoir de te revoir à la rentrée à Poudlard,  
  
Sincères salutations, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas : Dumbledore, le plus grand mage des temps modernes, lui adressait une carte d'anniversaire ! Il songea un moment à sa cicatrice puis, caressant Fumseck, se dit qu'il écrirait à son directeur après avoir lu toutes ses lettres. Il se dirigea vers Hedwige qui attendait dans sa cage. Elle tendit une patte afin que son maître lui ôte son fardeau. La lettre venait de Sirius, son parrain.  
  
Salut Harry !  
  
Je suis présentement chez Remus Lupin afin de réunir les sorciers qui veulent s'opposer à Voldemort. Mais je suppose que tu le sais, vu que tu étais là quand Dumbledore nous a envoyé en mission. Chose plus gaie à présent, je te souhaite un très bel anniversaire, bien que je sais que tes moldus ne s'en rappelleront pas.. Je t'ai trouvé un cadeau très approprié, je crois, et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Remus t'envoie ses amitiés et te dit qu'il a hâte de te revoir. A bientôt, Sniffle  
  
Dans la bourse juxtaposée à la lettre se trouvait une montre dont le bracelet était orné d'étoiles. Elle ressemblait vaguement à l'horloge des Weasley : douze aiguilles qui indiquaient des astres tournoyaient par moment et s'immobilisaient soudainement en décalé. Un mot y était accroché : Ta mère l'avait offert à ton père à leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Comme tu as pu le constater, elle ne fonctionne pas comme les montres moldues : tu n'as pas besoin de piles pour la faire marcher puisque elle contient un cheveu . eh oui...de ta mère elle-même ! Les douze aiguilles indiquent des gens que tu devras nommer selon l'apparence des astres indiqués. Je te laisse le soin d'explorer le mode d'emploi.  
  
Harry trouva ce cadeau merveilleux et décida de s'en occuper dans la journée.  
  
Hermione, envoyant un hibou moyen-duc lui écrivit d'une écriture étrangement brouillonne :  
  
Cher Harry, Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en espérant que ta cicatrice ne te fait pas souffrir et que tu resteras en vie encore de bonnes années afin de recevoir plus de cadeaux ! Viktor m'avait invitée ces vacances en Bulgarie, je m'y suis donc rendue et j'ai découvert un pays fabuleux bien que très froid. Je te passe les détails, je sais bien que cela t'ennuie quand je raconte mes histoires. Je t'offre cette année un cadeau assez utile et qui te permettra d'accroître ta culture générale.  
  
Amitiés  
  
Hermione, ton amie. PS : Si tu veux bien, tu pourras passer quelques semaines chez moi.  
  
A connaître Hermione, il se doutait de la nature de son cadeau. Et en effet il trouva un livre épais et à l'air ancien dont le nom était Les sortilèges dangereux, comment savoir s'en protéger si vous en êtes la cible. Harry se demanda pourquoi elle croyait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ses histoires et se promit de lui envoyer un mot rassurant. Puis il chercha des yeux le minuscule hibou de Ron, son meilleur ami, mais ne le trouva pas. Il détacha alors les différentes lettres qui restaient. Une venait de Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur à Poudlard. Il lui envoyait un court message lui disant qu'il était en mission et qu'il lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire. Son cadeau était des chocogrenouilles et des tablettes du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Il lui restait à présent deux lettres. L'une était cachetée avec le sceau de Poudlard et contenait l'habituelle convocation le 1er Septembre suivie de la liste des fournitures à se procurer. L'autre était écrite d'une main adulte :  
  
Cher Mr Potter, Nous n'avons pas pu vous remercier assez de ce que vous avez fait pendant la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissants d'avoir ramené le corps de notre fils au péril de votre vie. Nous avons eu vent de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec Vous-Savez-Qui et nous vous certifions que vous avez fait pour le mieux. Ne culpabilisez pas pour Cédric, au moins ,au moment de sa mort, il était heureux. Merci encore et joyeux anniversaire. Mr et Mrs Diggory Ps : Cho Chang se joint à nous pour vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire et vous remercier.  
  
Harry plia le parchemin, pensif. En effet, ils avaient deviné juste, il pensait que Cedric était mort par sa faute puisque c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de prendre la Coupe qui était en fait un portoloin. A cause de cela, ils furent tous les deux transportés près de Voldemort qui s'apprêtait à renaître. Curieusement, l'allusion à Cho lui avait fait plaisir mais pas de façon intense. Fatigué de réfléchir, Harry Potter se rendormit jusqu'au petit matin. 


	2. A Privet Drive

Bon ben voilà le chapitre 2 .  
  
Je suis pas très habituée à publier sur e site, c la première fois et je galère un peu alors si quelqu'un veut me donner des tuyaux.. A propos, c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents ! Elle est déjà écrite entièrement, reste à la publier, y a même une suite en cours Oh , j'allais oublier : Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux qui n'apparaissent dans les tomes de Rowling évidemment ! Spoilers : les 4 tomes parus  
  
Chapitre 2 : A Privet Drive  
  
La tante Pétunia cria de sa voix stridente :  
  
Debout ! Va préparer le petit déjeuner !  
  
Harry sortit de sa torpeur avec difficulté et marmonna un « ouais, ouais, j'arrive ! »  
  
Après être descendu, il prépara les toasts auxquels son énorme cousin Duldley avait maintenant droit tout en réfléchissant à ses lettres : Ron ne lui avait pas écrit. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose .. Même Hermione ne l'avait pas mentionné dans sa lettre, comme s'il n'existait pas.  
  
A ce moment là, l'Oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine avec le journal à la main. Il désigna Harry en lui criant :  
  
Toi ! Va chercher le courrier !  
  
Il ne se fit pas prier, content de pouvoir quitter un instant cette atmosphère oppressante. Comme d'habitude, le facteur n'avait apporté que des factures et autres cartes postales kitch. Mais il y avait là une lettre qui n'aurait pas dû y être. En effet, elle était adressée à Harry sur du parchemin, comme le papier des sorciers. Harry la cacha, ayant déjà eu l'expérience quatre ans auparavant lorsque l'Oncle Vernon n'avait pas voulu lui donner sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.  
  
Se passant de déjeuner, il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre, sourd aux protestations de la Tante Pétunia qui voyait le pain carboniser. La lettre venait de La gazette des Sorciers :  
  
Cher Mr Potter, Vous avez été abonné à notre journal par l'intermédiaire de Mr Ron Weasley qui nous charge de vous transmettre ce message : Salut Harry, Tout ce que je peux te dire à part joyeux anniversaire, c'est regarde bien les gros titres cette semaine !  
  
Avec nos salutations, Rick Publish, rédacteur en chef.  
  
Harry, très étonné, se demanda pourquoi le mot était si court et pourquoi il l'avait reçu par la poste moldue. Décidément, toutes ces lettres étaient très étranges cette année .  
  
Après avoir mangé quelques chocogrenouilles en guise de petit déjeuner, il répondit à Dumbledore en lui racontant son rêve qui ressemblait à tout cauchemar ordinaire et en le remerciant par avance de la surprise. Puis il nomma les astres de sa montre : Un orange lui fit penser à Ron et la baptisa de son nom. Un astre jaune et ordonné lui rappela sa meilleure amie et l'appela Hermione Ainsi de suite jusqu'à obtenir tous les astres associés à Neville, Ginny, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Mr Weasley, Fred et George, Dumbledore, Rogue et Voldemort. Sa montre permettait en fait d'avoir l'heure mais aussi le déplacement et le lieu d'emplacement de ces personnes. C'est pourquoi Harry avait choisi ses amis pour savoir où ils sont et Rogue et Voldemort pour les surveiller.  
  
Les jours suivants se passèrent sans encombre, Harry passait son temps libre à parcourir ses livres et à réconforter Hermione qui déprimait par lettres.  
  
Si vous voulez me laisser des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir ! 


	3. Surprises en perspective

Encore une fois, si quelqu'un veut me donner un coup de main pour comprendre comment bien publier ma fic, c'est pas de refus !  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages parus dans les tomes de Harry Potter sont à J.K ROWLING, les autres sont à moi !  
  
Chapitre 3 : Surprises en perspectives  
  
Cette semaine-là, Harry, sous le conseil de Ron, vérifia tous les gros titres de La gazette du Sorcier mais ne trouva que des articles concernant la Marque des Ténèbres qui était apparue un peu partout en Angleterre et autres meurtres associés à Voldemort. Il commençait à trouver cette note très bizarre et se demanda si c'était vraiment son meilleur ami qui l'avait écrit. Puis un jour, il repéra un article sortant de l'ordinaire :  
  
Un des fils d'un employé du ministère dévoile la vérité sur un prétendu assassiné  
  
Ronald Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley du Département du détournement moldu, a récemment découvert la véritable identité de son rat qu'il croyait mort. En effet, il a trouvé Croutard, son vieux rat qui avait été dévoré par un chat, dans son jardin la semaine passée. Reconnaissant sa patte à laquelle il manquait un doigt, il fit le rapprochement avec le retour de Celui-Dont- On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Son père, se doutant d'un piège, utilisa une formule pour faire disparaître le mensonge visuel et à leur grande surprise, le rat se métamorphosa en Peter Pettigrow, celui qui quatorze ans auparavant avait fait croire à sa mort, accusant ainsi Sirius Black. Cet homme s'avérait être en plus d'un animagus non-déclaré, un mangemort qui aurait aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à renaître en Juin dernier. Ronald Weasley, élève à Poudlard, devient ainsi un héros et le sauveur de Sirius Black, encore recherché mais cette fois pour être innocenté.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son meilleur ami avait arrêté Queudver et son parrain allait être libre, il allait pouvoir vivre avec lui !  
  
Hedwige arriva à ce moment là, interrompant ses pensées.  
  
Cher Harry, A l'heure qu'il est tu as dû apprendre la nouvelle par la gazette. Tu comprends maintenant le comportement secret de ton ami et la surprise de Dumbledore. Si quelques détails t'échappent, ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore t'écrit l'histoire plus au complet. Comme tu as pu le deviner, tu vas pouvoir vivre avec moi, si tu le veux toujours bien-sûr, mais après mon procès et après avoir remis ma maison en état. Je te recontacte bientôt Sirius  
  
Une chouette au plumage fauve entra à la fin de sa lecture, apportant les détails de Dumbledore :  
  
Harry, Tu n'as pas dû tout comprendre à cet article que tu as lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier alors je te donne quelques explications : Remus, Sirius et moi-même avions repéré Queudver il y a une semaine. Nous avions alors décidé de monter un plan auquel ton ami Ron et son père participeraient. Sirius lui a envoyé une lettre où il se faisait passer pour un mangemort et où il déclarait que Pettigrow n'avait pas sa place parmi le cercle de Voldemort puisqu'il te devait la vie. Remus lui a alors écrit sous sa véritable identité que s'il voulait avoir l'esprit en paix et un début de pardon de la part de ses ex-amis, il devrait se rendre chez ses anciens maîtres, les Weasley. Là, Arthur l'a attrapé sous sa forme de rat et l'a emmené au ministère où Ron a raconté l'histoire que tu as lu dans le journal. Cela permettait alors à Sirius, dont le procès se déroule dans une semaine, d'être réhabilité. Tu connais maintenant la vérité. J'ai su que ton amie Hermione t'avait invité chez elle cet été. Je t'autorise à y aller et tu n'auras pas de problème pour l'autorisation de ton oncle et ta tante puisque je leur ai envoyé une lettre. Ils te laisseront sûrement y aller après en avoir pris connaissance. A bientôt,  
  
Prof. Dumbledore  
  
Harry sauta de joie : il irait pour la première fois de sa vie chez son amie et il n'avait pas besoin de forcer la main aux Dursley, Dumbledore s'en était chargé ! De plus, Ron avait maintenant sa propre célébrité et ne serait plus jaloux de Harry ! Il descendit alors voir les Dursley, vérifier s'ils avaient bien reçu la lettre. Arrivé à la cuisine, l'Oncle Vernon tenait le parchemin à la main, le visage encore plus violacé que d'habitude et la Tante Pétunia disait : Vernon, laisse-le y aller, je ne veux pas que mon petit Dudlichounet ait à nouveau une queue de cochon ! Dudley essayait de cacher son gros corps derrière celui de son père mais il dépassait des deux côtés. Harry éclata de rire et demanda innocemment : Une amie m'invite chez elle quelques semaines, je peux y aller ? L'Oncle Vernon parut furieux : une veine à sa tempe gauche gonflait et tressautait par moments. Il marmonna un « ouimaisreviensplusdel'été » et se replongea dans son journal.  
  
Harry engloutit ses toasts en moins d'une minute et se précipita dans sa chambre afin de donner sa réponse à Hermione.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, il était pris en voiture moldue par Mr Granger et arriva chez son amie. 


	4. Chez Hermione

Ca y est, j'ai réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site ! Bon, comme d'hab : Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la grande Rowling à part Liz et je sais plus qui.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Chez Hermione  
  
La maison d'Hermione était assez vaste et ressemblait à toute maison de banlieue. Le jardin était rempli de fleurs ordinaires, très jolies par ailleurs, mais était quand même très différent de celui des Dursley : des herbes folles traînaient un peu partout, des coquelicots poussaient, cela ressemblait plus parfois à un champs qu'à un jardin. Harry couchait dans la chambre d'amis, située à côté de celle d'Hermione. Pendant une semaine, ils passaient leur temps à discuter de Ron et l'arrestation de Queudver, de Viktor Krum et des performances de Harry au Quidditch, bref de tout et de rien .. Puis un jour, Hermione lui dit avec une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux que Harry ne lui connaissait pas : J'aimerais te montrer un endroit que personne ne connaît, dont je n'ai jamais mentionné ni l'existence ni le contenu.Viens. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena au fond du jardin, une clé en or dans l'autre main. Une porte dissimulée sous de la verdure s'y tenait. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Hermione glissa la clé sous une grosse feuille de lierre et prononça Alohomora, la formule d'ouverture. La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement, étrangement puisqu'elle devait être très vieille. Un immense jardin s'ouvrait à eux. Hermione l'entraîna à l'intérieur et Harry y découvrit toutes sortes de plantes magiques. C'est mon jardin secret, Harry. Mais..comment. ? Tu te souviens la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré dans le Poudlard Express ? Je vous avais dit que je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de McGonagall. Oui, je m'en rappelle. Eh bien ,ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, je m'en doutais et même plus que ça : A huit ans, j'étais assise en train de lire au pied de l'arbre que tu vois là et une fée est passée devant moi. Je croyais que je rêvais, car j'avais l'esprit très rationnel. Mais la fée m'aperçut et me dit qu'il y avait derrière cet arbre une porte que seuls les êtres doués de pouvoirs peuvent voir. Comme je ne la croyais pas, elle me montra cette clé et me dit : « si tu trouve l'entrée du monde merveilleux qui sera le tien, je te donnerais la formule pour y entrer ». J'ai passé ce jour-là tout mon temps à chercher la fameuse porte et après avoir décelé une poignée, la fée revint me voir et me donna la formule d'ouverture à prononcer en glissant la clé dans la serrure. Voilà comment j'ai pu créer ce jardin qui était déjà très avancé. Depuis, je m'en occupe et à chaque cours de Botanique, je récupère une pousse nouvelle pour pouvoir la planter ici. Waa..Hermione, c'est vraiment une belle histoire et ton jardin est magnifique. Mais pourquoi me le montre-tu si personne ne le connaît ? Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends vraiment. De plus, tu es la seule personne à me connaître suffisamment. Mais Ron ? Ce n'est pas ton meilleur ami ? Lui, c'est différent et puis il ne me comprend pas.  
  
Elle avait baissé les yeux et commençait à rougir en parlant de Ron. Harry se sentait flatté qu'Hermione lui ait montré ce jardin mais culpabilisait vis-à-vis de Ron. Mais il se dit qu'après tout Hermione avait ses raisons de ne pas lui en parler. Il décida alors de profiter du carré végétal et de s'intéresser aux curieuses plantes qu'il n'avait vu que dans la serre du professeur Chourave.  
  
A la fin de la semaine, il avait appris toutes les qualités des végétaux du jardin et s'y connaissait autant en Botanique qu'Hermione et Neville. Puis arriva un hibou que ni Harry ni Hermione ne connaissait. Il apportait un mot de Sirius :  
  
Harry, Ca y est ! Je suis libre ! A mon procès, ils ont interrogé Dumbledore, Remus et Pettigrow par l'intermédiaire du Sérum de Vérité et j'ai été réhabilité ! Depuis ce matin, je m'occupe de mettre mes affaires et ma maison en état. Dans deux jours, tu pourras donc normalement venir habiter chez moi ! J'attends avec impatience ta réponse , Ton parrain, Sirius  
  
Harry, fou de joie, sauta dans les bras d'Hermione en lui disant « Sirius est libre ! Sirius est libre ! ». Hermione, sous le choc de l'étreinte, lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois de sa vie sur la joue. Harry répondit alors à son parrain :  
  
Sirius, Je suis si content ! J'ai vraiment hâte de venir habiter chez toi ! Hermione t'envoie le bonjour. Harry, ton filleul Ps : Comment vais-je faire pour venir chez toi ?  
  
Pendant deux jours, Harry et Hermione imaginaient comment serait la vie chez Sirius, de quoi avait l'air sa maison...comme si Harry discutait avec Ron. Il se dit qu'elle avait bien changé cet été, moralement comme physiquement : ses cheveux bruns étaient plus lisses et son teint bronzé faisait ressortir ses dents maintenant parfaitement alignées. Elle était devenue très jolie. Puis le jour J arriva et Sirius apparut sur le seuil de la maison des Granger. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et son parrain le prit dans ses bras. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Je...je peux vous accompagner ? Bien sûr Hermione, tu n'as qu'à venir avec tes parents, ça me ferait plaisir de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux. Oh, merci Sirius !  
  
Reviews please ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ! 


	5. La fin des vacances

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : La fin des vacances  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, tous les cinq étaient arrivés chez le parrain de Harry.  
  
C'était une villa en plein c?ur de la campagne. Il y avait une écurie à l'arrière de la maison où résidaient quelques chevaux nourris pendant l'absence de Sirius par un paysan moldu. Et il n'y avait pas de jardin propre à la maison mais les champs environnants suffisaient amplement pour la verdure.  
  
Sirius entraîna le petit groupe chez lui, et leur fit visiter la maison. Il montra à Harry quelques photos encadrés au mur qui représentaient ses parents à Poudlard. Puis, il indiqua sa chambre à son filleul. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que celle de Privet Drive et avait un papier peint vert émeraude. C'était ton père qui avait choisi cette couleur à ta naissance en l'honneur de tes yeux et ceux de ta mère. Il m'avait dit que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, c'est là où tu devrais dormir. C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas pu l'utiliser avant. Elle...elle est magnifique, Sirius.  
  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Le reste de la journée, Sirius informa Mr et Mrs Granger du monde des sorciers et de ce que leur fille et ses amis avaient fait jusqu'à présent tout au long de leur scolarité. A la fin de la journée, ils repartirent avec Hermione, laissant Harry et son parrain seuls. Ils purent discuter de ses parents, d'Azkaban, des profs de Poudlard, comme un père l'aurait fait avec son fils.  
  
Le lendemain, Hedwige apporta une nouvelle lettre provenant du ministère de la magie. Cornélius Fudge indiquait à l'apprenti sorcier qu'il croyait maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé en Juin dernier. Il s'excusait et l'autorisait à utiliser la magie vu les circonstances. Sirius en profita alors pour lui parler sérieusement : Bien, Harry. Maintenant que tu peux utiliser la magie, nous allons nous entraîner à contrer quelques sortilèges et à se protéger par d'autres moyens. Puisque nous vivons ensemble, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul dans cette grande maison avant de nombreuses années C'est compréhensible. Pour nous aider, si tu veux, Hermione m'a offert un livre sur ce sujet. On commence quand ? Tout de suite.  
  
Les deux dernières semaines de vacances se passèrent donc à l'entraînement et à l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges. Ils firent aussi, pour se relaxer un peu, des courses de balais. Sirius s'était acheté un Eclair de Feu avec l'argent qu'il avait reçu pour erreur judiciaire. Les courses étaient donc très serrées mais Harry, étant plus habitué à ce balai, battait très souvent son parrain. Le dernier soir des vacances, ils organisèrent un festin : eh oui, Patmol avait des talents cachés pour la cuisine, avec l'aide de la magie bien-sûr. Le ventre plein, Harry alla se coucher et jeta un dernier coup d'?il à la photo de ses parents posée sur son bureau et s'endormit. Il ne vit donc pas que Fumseck passait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sirius.  
  
J'avais pas vu que c'était si court ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, il y en a des plus longs ! 


	6. Dans le Poudlard-Express

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben  
  
Chapitre 6 : Dans le Poudlard Express  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé en douceur par son parrain qui lui disait : Allez, Harry ,on se lève ! Le train part dans trois heures ! Quoi ? Harry se leva en catastrophe, s'habilla rapidement et ferma sa valise qu'il avait heureusement préparé deux jours auparavant. Puis il alla déjeuner avec Sirius qui avait préparé des ?ufs et du bacon. Après avoir englouti son repas à la vitesse grand V, ils partirent sur la moto volante de Sirius qu'il avait racheté à un sorcier et arrivèrent une heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Ils passèrent ensemble la barrière pour arriver sur le quai 9 ¾. Le professeur McGonagall parlait à Hermione et toutes deux firent un grand sourire lorsqu'elles les virent. McGonagall vint leur dire bonjour et s'adressa à Harry : On vous attendait, Potter. Weasley vous attend dans le wagon, allez-y, il ne vaut mieux pas rester en public très longtemps. Très bien. Au revoir Sirius, à dans...au fait, je pourrais peut-être venir pour Noël ? Hum...on verra, Harry. Bonne rentrée.  
  
Harry fit un sourire à Hermione et ils montèrent ensemble dans le train en faisant des signes à Sirius.  
  
Ron les attendait dans un wagon vide. Il semblait très content. Salut vous deux ! Alors, Harry, t'as reçu mon cadeau ? Salut Ron ! Ouais, avec quelques jours de retard et par poste moldue..Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé Coq pour me prévenir ? Je me suis inquiété à ton sujet pendant une semaine ! Ca va, t'énerve pas ! je vais t'expliquer mais asseyez vous d'abord, restez pas en plan ! En effet, ils étaient restés debout dans le compartiment. Ils s'assirent alors. Alors, on attend tes explications... Ben.j'ai reçu une semaine avant ton anniversaire une lettre de Dumbledore qui me demandait de rester dans le jardin le lendemain et de raconter ce que tu as lu à la gazette pour pouvoir accuser Pettigrow. Le temps qu'ils écrivent ça sur le journal et qu'ils te l'envoient, ton anniversaire était dépassé. Mais pour la poste moldue, je ne comprends pas. D'habitude, ils t'envoient ça par hibou. Quoi qu'il en soit tu ne m'as pas prévenu par Coq Coq avait déjà une lettre à apporter et Errol est mort cet été. Percy n'a pas voulu me prêter Hermès. Oh...désolé de m'être emporté, Ron. A part ça, ça te plait la célébrité ? Ouais ! C'est génial ! Ca me rappelle la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Harry s'assombrit. Cédric devait sauver Cho, Viktor Hermione et Fleur Delacour sa s?ur. Mais Harry était resté sous l'eau pour sauver tout le monde et avait réussit à ramener Ron et la s?ur de Fleur. Il était alors arrivé ex-æquo avec Cédric. Mais quelques mois plus tard, il mourrait par sa faute. Hermione, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, s'approcha de lui et lui dit : Harry, ce n'était pas ta faute, arrête de culpabiliser ! C'est vrai, il a quand-même accepté de prendre le Trophée avec toi. Une sorcière rentra alors dans le compartiment avec des confiseries. Cela remonta leur moral à tous et le reste du voyage se passa plus gaiement. Ils eurent beaucoup de visites dont les frères jumeaux de Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean, et même McGonagall qui était chargée de veiller à la sécurité des Gryffondor. Elle leur annonça deux nouvelles surprenantes : Miss Granger, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes qualifiée pour les épreuves de préfète. Nous n'avons pas pu vous prévenir avant, puisque le dernier préfet s'est fait tuer il y a quelques jours. Oh...Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, professeur. Vous monterez dans mon bureau avant la cérémonie de répartition tout à l'heure. Mr Potter, vous savez tout comme moi que notre équipe a besoin d'un nouveau capitaine. Vous pouvez vous porter candidat, les autres élèves voteront dans le mois. Je vous préviens que si vous êtes élu, il faudra nous trouver un nouveau gardien et un nouveau poursuiveur. Le trio était aux anges : chacun avait ou allait peut-être avoir le statut dont il rêvait. Ron était célèbre, Hermione allait devenir préfète puisqu'elle ne ratait jamais ses examens et Harry pouvait devenir capitaine de l'équipe. Ils entendirent le sifflement caractéristique du ralentissement du train et enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier le plus vite possible. 


	7. Retour à Poudlard

En voilà un plus long ! Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Retour a Poudlard  
  
Ils descendirent du train et virent Hagrid leur faire un grand signe de la main. Apparemment, il était rentré de sa mission. Après avoir pris les calèches, ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall puis dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore trônait à la table des professeurs et semblait encore plus vieux que l'an passé. Quand il vit Harry, il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant accompagné d'un clin d'?il. Installé à la table des Gryffondor, Harry jeta un coup d'?il à la salle. Malefoy arborait son habituel regard hautain à la table des Serpentard, Cho discutait avec ses amis Serdaigle et sourit tristement quand Harry la regarda, Justin Flinch-Flechey semblait maussade au milieu des Poufsouffle. L'ambiance n'était donc pas des plus joyeuses. Les première année arrivèrent, terrifiés. Flitwick appela les nouveaux élèves, McGonagall étant en train de parler avec Hermione dans son bureau. Il n'y eut qu'un seul nom connu : Ben Finnigan, le frère de Seamus , qui alla le rejoindre à Gryffondor. Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituel discours de début d'année. Harry remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau prof. Il manquait donc celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Bienvenue à tous les élèves, les nouveaux comme les anciens. A voir vos têtes, vous êtes pressés de manger alors ce sera bref : Régalez-vous ! Les plats se remplirent au moment où Hermione rentrait dans la salle. Elle semblait mi joyeuse, mi contrariée. Oh ! J'ai encore raté la cérémonie de Répartition ! Alors, ton examen ? demanda Ron avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix Je le passerai dans deux semaines, le temps de me préparer. On t'aidera si tu veux, les entraînements de Quidditch ne commencent pas avant Octobre, j'aurais le temps, dit Harry Alors là, compte pas sur moi ! J'ai pas envie que tu devienne la nouvelle Percy. Je préfère encore que tu rates ton examen ! s'indigna Ron Hermione lui lança un regard blessé. Harry comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau :  
  
- Eh bien, maintenant que vous voilà rassasiés, je peux vous parler plus sérieusement. Tout d'abord, le parc et la Forêt Interdite ne sont pas autorisés entre les cours par mesures de précaution. De plus, comme chaque année, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'a pas voulu se joindre à nous pendant ce repas pour que ceux qui ne lisent pas La gazette du Sorcier ne prennent pas peur. En effet, cette année, votre professeur sera un ancien prisonnier accusé à tort et qui a été innocenté cet été.  
  
A ces mots, Harry cria : 'Non ! C'est pas vrai !'  
  
Dumbedore le regarda avec ses yeux pétillants de malice :  
  
Mais si Mr Potter, c'est bien votre parrain : Veuillez applaudir Sirius Black, votre nouvel enseignant.  
  
Sirius rentra alors dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde se tut. Puis les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle applaudirent. Les Serpentard avaient comme toujours une attitude de défi. Lorsque tous les élèves partirent vers leur salle commune, Harry se précipita vers Sirius Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu hésitais lorsque je t'ai demandé pour les vacances. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ... Pour te faire la surprise ! Décidément...Félicitations, je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent professeur, Sirius Ici, ça sera professeur Black, Mr Potter. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Il étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Tout comme avec James Potter. Allez, assez ri, Harry, vas te coucher, tu en auras bien besoin pour demain, dit Dumbledore en souriant Bien, professeur. Oh, Harry ! J'aimerais te voir demain midi à mon bureau. D'accord, bonne nuit. Harry leur adressa un sourire et croisa le regard haineux de Rogue. « Encore là, celui-la ! » pensa-t-il. Puis il partit en direction de sa salle commune. Hermione l'attendait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour lui donner le mot de Passe. Ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant une demi-heure de Ron car celui-ci avait lui-aussi beaucoup changé. Il était d'ailleurs allé dormir sans attendre son meilleur ami, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis ils se couchèrent, fatigués de leur longue journée.  
  
Pour leur première journée de cours, ils commencèrent par deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'ils partageaient cette année avec les Serdaigle. Ils firent donc la connaissance des cinquième année de cette maison avec qui ils n'avaient jamais eu de cours communs. Lorsque Hagrid fit l'appel des Serdaigle, il nomma une certaine Liz Diggory. Le trio se retourna vers la fille : elle était blonde avec les cheveux très longs qui lui retombaient sur les épaules élégamment. Elle croisa le regard de Harry et baissa ses yeux azur. Ils étudièrent les puffskeins, des sortes de chats à longue langue. Harry, en caressant son animal, jetait des coups d'?il furtifs à la s?ur de Cédric qui semblait pensive. Hagrid vint parler aux trois Gryffondor : Alors, comment ça va, vous ? Très bien, et vous, Hagrid ?répondit Ron J'ai l'impression que tout le monde n'a pas l'air d'aller comme toi, Ron. Harry, si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux venir m'en parler, tu sais. Harry se retourna vers le garde-chasse : Merci, Hagrid. C'est juste que je ne savais pas que Cédric avait une s?ur. C'est vrai qu'elle est très discrète. Si tu veux aller lui parler et je crois que tu as l'intention de le faire, fais attention de ne pas la brusquer, elle est très timide et je pense qu'elle s'est encore plus refermée sur elle-même à la mort de son frère. Bien, je ferais attention. A la fin du cours, Ron et Hermione allèrent attendre leur ami dans le Hall pendant que ce dernier courait après Liz. Liz ! Je me doutais que tu allais venir me parler. Je..je voulais absolument t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé en Juin. Pourquoi absolument ? Je pensais que tu voulais avoir la vraie version et pas celle du journal ou d'ailleurs. Mais si tu ne veux pas, j'insiste pas, c'est compréhensible. Je..je crois que..je ne suis pas encore prête à connaître les conditions exactes dans lesquelles mon frère est.. Sa voix se brisa. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux comme pour cacher des larmes. Liz, tu sais, je peux comprendre. J'en fais des cauchemars chaque nuit alors si tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sait ce que tu ressens, tu peux me parler. Merci. Si je change d'avis.. Tu m'appelle. Oui, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Harry se retourna pour rejoindre ses amis. Dépêche-toi, lui criaient-ils, on a métamorphose, on va arriver en retard ! J'arrive !  
  
Le midi, comme prévu, il monta au bureau de Dumbledore et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quel était le nouveau mot de passe. Le directeur apparut alors derrière la gargouille : Je t'attendais, Harry. Mais je t'en prie, ne reste pas là, viens. Arrivés dans la pièce circulaire, après avoir caressé Fumseck, Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil. Bien, Harry, je dois te parler d'un sujet très important. Lors de ta première année, tu m'as demandé pourquoi Lord Voldemort tenait tant à te tuer. Je suis maintenant en mesure de te le dire. C'est parce que tu es mon héritier. Votre..quoi ? Comment pourrais-je être votre héritier si nous ne sommes pas de la même famille ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille, n'est- ce pas ? En effet, nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Mais il existe un héritage moral dans le monde des sorciers. Et chacun, dès la naissance de l'héritier sait ou plutôt sent que c'est cet être qui prendra le relais. Et lorsque tu es né, j'ai senti que c'était toi mon héritier. Mais.en quoi cela consiste ? Eh bien, vois-tu, Harry, je ne suis plus tout jeune et je sens que ma mort approche. Il faut donc que je t'enseigne tout ce que je sais afin que tu puisse non seulement garder mes connaissances et les transmettre ensuite mais aussi pour mieux te défendre. Comment allez-vous m'apprendre tout votre savoir ? Il faudrait toute une vie pour ça ! Je ne dirais pas ça de moi, non..tu apprendras beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le crois pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que j'ai aussi apprit très vite de mon ascendant et il en sera de même pour toi car ce sont approximativement les mêmes connaissances. Deuxièmement, ton parrain a déjà commencé cet été sans que tu ne le saches vraiment. Les sortilèges à combattre font partie de l'héritage ? Tout à fait. Et ce morceau de l'apprentissage est presque terminé. Il faut maintenant passer à la raison. S'en suivit toute une série d'explications sur l'intelligence de l'Homme et sa manière de s'en servir. Trente minutes avant le début des cours, Harry revint dans la Grande Salle manger rapidement avant d'aller en Divination. Il arriva dans le cours du professeur Trelawney un peu en retard. Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés sur les poufs et Ron l'attendait. Trelawney lui lança un regard mystérieux sans prononcer un mot. Comme d'habitude, la prof s'arrangea pour prédire au moins deux fois la mort d'un certain Harry Potter, provocant l'hilarité presque générale puisque Lavande et Parvati prenaient très au sérieux ses « prédictions ». Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, plongé dans ses pensées. Ron s'en rendit compte : Eh ben, Harry, il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? Dumbledore t'a annoncé la mort de quelqu'un ou quoi ? Non, c'est plus compliqué. Je t'expliquerai lorsque Hermione sera là.  
  
A la fin de la journée, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans un coin à part de la Salle Commune et Harry leur rapporta les paroles de Dumbledore. Ron semblait impressionné que Harry soit l'héritier du grand directeur mais il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix quand il dit : Tu en as de la chance.. Hermione, elle, le félicita après avoir dit que pour une fois elle ne connaissait pas ce procédé. Je vais essayer de me renseigner à la bibliothèque, ça ne coûte rien d'avoir plus de renseignements à propos de cette histoire d'héritage. Harry, épuisé par ce premier jour de travail, vint se coucher tôt dans la soirée et s'endormit en se demandant s'il allait être à la hauteur de son idole. 


	8. L'apprentissage

Désolée, ça redevient court ! Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 8 : L'apprentissage  
  
Le matin, lorsque les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Hedwige vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Elle apportait un mot de Dumbledore.  
  
Cher Harry, Tous les matins tu recevras par Hedwige une lettre avec la leçon du jour. Essaye de la lire attentivement le soir avant de te coucher. Tu apprendras ainsi inconsciemment pendant la nuit. Aujourd'hui, la leçon porte sur le sang-froid.  
  
Il expliqua à Harry comment il arrivait à garder son calme même lorsque quelqu'un l'énervait profondément. Cela exigeait une concentration sur son propre corps et un grand désir de repos. Harry décida de tester cette technique dans la journée puisqu'il commençait par deux heures de potions : il risquait d'avoir besoin de rester calme devant Rogue et les Serpentards. Et en effet, le trio s'énerva dès le début du cours : Malefoy disait haut et fort de façon à ce que tout le monde entende : Potter a eu beaucoup de chance face au Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à maintenant mais il ne s'en sortira pas cette année. Et sa copine Sang-de- Bourbe non plus, sans compter Weasley dont le père adore ces crétins de Moldus. Ron devint écarlate et serra les poings. Hermione le prit par les épaules et lui souffla « ne fais pas attention, calme-toi et il s'en lassera ». Rogue entra à ce moment dans la classe et dit froidement : Miss Granger, les contacts autres qu'amicaux ne sont pas autorisés en cours. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Hermione s'écarta vivement et baissa les yeux en rougissant autant que Ron. Harry commençait à s'énerver alors il se concentra sur sa respiration et décontracta ses muscles en fermant les yeux. Tu fais du yoga, Potter ? Malefoy le regardait avec un air narquois. Harry réussit tout de même à se calmer et lança : Eh bien, Malefoy, je croyais que tu méprisais tout ce qui touche aux Moldus ; pourtant, le yoga est un sport moldu. Où as-tu appris que ça existait ? Le Serpentard devint plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Cela marchait donc ! Mais il fallait penser à garder les yeux ouverts.  
  
Au déjeuner, Hermione engloutit son repas et fila à la bibliothèque après le discours de Dumbledore annonçant la date des élections des capitaines de Quidditch. Ron en profita pour demander à son ami qui il nommerait en poursuiveur et gardien s'il devenait capitaine. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'était pas posé la question et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui choisir. Cela lui donna à réfléchir sur le chemin des cours. Arrivé dans la salle, il s'aperçut que c'était celle de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Sirius rentra alors dans la classe, avec un sourire quelque peu crispé. Bonjour à tous. Vous pouvez ranger vos manuels, nous n'en aurons pas besoin. A propos, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de me présenter. Certains me connaissent personnellement - il regarda le trio - puisque Harry est mon filleul, et je suppose que les autres lisent la gazette du Sorcier. En revanche, je ne connais pas la moitié de cette classe. Je vais donc faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il appela Neville, il lui adressa un sourire en disant : J'ai connu tes parents à Poudlard. C'étaient mes amis, je suppose que leur fils est aussi sympathique qu'eux Neville était surpris mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent au nom de ses parents. Harry pensa à ce qu'il avait appris l'an passé, à savoir que les Londubat avaient été attaqués par des mangemorts qui leur avaient fait subir le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous. Bien ! Ce premier cours portera sur les préjugés sur les créatures qu'on dit malfaisantes. Par exemple les loups-garous ne sont dangereux qu'une fois par mois et encore, lorsqu'ils n'ont pas pris la potion tue-loup. Le reste du temps, ils sont comme vous et moi, humains et dotés de sentiments. Qui peut me citer un autre exemple de pensées toutes faites ? Hermione leva instantanément la main Les géants. Tout à fait, Hermione. Une preuve qu'ils ne sont pas aussi cruels qu'on le dit : Cet été, ils se sont rangés de notre côté face à Voldemort - un frisson parcourut la majorité des élèves - grâce notamment à Hagrid. Ainsi, tout au long de l'heure, ils apprirent que les fées mordeuses n'étaient pas si agressives, les araignées géantes pas toutes mangeuses d'hommes et les mangemorts......pas tous forts et courageux : Nous avons d'ailleurs un cas précis qui réside maintenant à Azkaban à ma place. A la fin du cours, Harry vint parler à son parrain Alors comme ça, j'ai appris à mon insu le début de mon héritage cet été..... Dumbledore t'a déjà mit au courant ? Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille... Comment ça ? Je ne sais pas encore mais je sens que ça annonce de mauvaises nouvelles. Sur ce, j'ai un autre cours et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Après le cours de Flitwick, Hermione apporta des détails sur l'héritage : D'après Les Procédés magiques méconnus du Moyen-Age, la connaissance se base sur sa propre expérience et l'expérience de l'ascendant. C'est pourquoi le premier sorcier à avoir transmis son héritage n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances. Mais de génération en génération, l'apprentissage augmente et les différentes expériences s'additionnent. Ce qui explique que les mages de notre époque en savent bien plus que les tout premiers adeptes de magie. Ca signifie alors que je vais en savoir plus que Dumbledore lui-même ? récapitula Harry Oui et par la même occasion tu deviendras plus puissant que lui, ajouta Ron, impressionné. 


	9. Les élections de capitaines

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Les elections de capitaines  
  
Durant le mois de Septembre, tous les élèves de Poudlard ne parlaient plus que des futurs capitaines de Quidditch, établissant des hypothèses sur les vainqueurs des élections. Un sondage passa parmi les Gryffondor pour savoir pour qui ils allaient ou non voter et pourquoi. Ron fut au courant des résultats avant ses amis et leur en fit part rapidement Mes frères sont en tête du classement pour bonne stratégie. S'en suit toi, Harry et les filles. Pourquoi m'ont-ils mit deuxième ? Apparemment, les Gryffondor te trouvent doué en tant qu'attrapeur mais ne veulent pas de capitaine qui passe sa vie à l'infirmerie. Seulement pour ça ! s'exclama Hermione C'est vrai, j'y peux rien si les ennuis me courent après ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bête que tu ne deviennes pas capitaine, Harry. Tu aurais eu un avis plus objectif que les jumeaux sur mes qualités de gardien, répliqua Ron.  
  
Mais il se passa quelque chose dans la semaine qui fit basculer les tendances. En effet, un jour, le tableau d'affichage des points indiquait que les Gryffondor avaient perdu cent points pendant la nuit. La raison en était 'dégradation du matériel de l'école et délinquance par Fred et George Weasley'. Les Serpentards arrivaient donc en première place, ce qui provoqua la fureur des trois autres maisons, en particulier la leur. Les sondages n'étaient donc plus valables. Harry, Ron et Hermione se renseignèrent auprès des jumeaux pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire : La nuit dernière, deux Serpentards nous ont provoqué en duel et donné rendez-vous dans la salle des Trophées, expliqua George. Mais quand on y est arrivé, la moitié des coupes étaient brisées ; Fred a juré contre ces crétins et le bruit a attiré Rogue qui nous a enlevé cinquante points chacun. Le trio compatit : Malefoy leur avait fait un coup similaire en première année mais ils s'en étaient tirés indemnes.  
  
Les élections arrivèrent. Un dimanche, tous les élèves se réunirent dans la Grande Salle transformée à l'occasion en bureau de vote magique. Les résultats furent affichés le lendemain matin :  
  
Serpentard : Drago Malefoy  
  
Serdaigle : Cho Chang  
  
Poufsouffle : Maria Jones Gryffondor : Harry Potter  
  
Harry sauta de joie : il était capitaine de son équipe. Il n'en revenait pas. Ron lui tapa amicalement l'épaule et Hermione lui fit un grand sourire. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il lui faudrait nommer deux nouveaux joueurs. Il se promit d'y réfléchir. En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, il vit que Dumbledore n'était pas à sa table. McGonagall s'approcha alors de lui : Suivez- moi, Potter. 


	10. Echec et lien magique

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 10 : Echec et lien magique  
  
Harry se laissa conduire dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur était assit dans un fauteuil et semblait très fatigué. Bonjour, Harry. Je suis désolé de te faire venir à cette heure-ci mais c'est urgent. Lis cet article Il lui tendit une coupure de La gazette du sorcier. L'article relatait les évènements de la veille : la marque des Ténèbres était apparue au dessus du chemin de Traverse et Mr Ollivander avait été retrouvé mort. Apparemment, Voldemort reprenait ses pouvoirs d'Antan. Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité la dernière fois. J'ai omis de te dire que Lord Voldemort et moi étions « accrochés » l'un à l'autre par un lien magique. Mon antécédent, Nicolas Flamel, et celui de Voldemort, Grindelwald, ont établi ce lien il y a quelques décennies afin de créer une balance en quelque sorte. Comment cela ? Eh bien, nos différents pouvoirs se complètent. Lorsque tu l'as « vaincu » étant bébé, j'ai repris des pouvoirs et les ai développés. Maintenant qu'il est revenu et que ses pouvoirs augmentent, les miens baissent considérablement. Mais lorsque Voldemort était à son apogée, il avait peur de vous alors vous deviez être plus puissant que lui ? En effet mais nos pouvoirs étaient équilibrés bien que les miens dépassaient de peu les siens. Mais aujourd'hui, il a une puissance supérieure à la mienne. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à toi le plus vite possible. Normalement, un héritier ne commence son apprentissage qu'à partir de seize ans. Mais vu les circonstances.... Je dois alors apprendre très vite. Il nous reste combien de leçons ? Cela te prendra sûrement le reste de l'année scolaire. Tant que ça ! Mais Voldemort aura largement le temps de commettre toutes sortes de crimes et développer ses pouvoirs, prenant ainsi sur les vôtres ! Nous n'avons pas le choix, Harry. Il faudra augmenter le nombre de leçons par jour. Voici déjà tous tes parchemins de la semaine. Si tu les termine avant, envoie-moi Hedwige. Sans quelques cours, je m'en sortirai beaucoup mieux.... Je sais bien mais ces cours font partie de ton expérience et tous sont nécessaires à ton apprentissage. Maintenant, va en Soins aux créatures Magiques et porte ce mot d'excuse à Hagrid.  
  
Harry fut donc débordé entre les devoirs, l'héritage et la réflexion sur les nouveaux joueurs. Il se rappela une chanson qu'Hermione fredonnait à son retour de France : « je n'ai pas le temps de vivre ». En parlant d'Hermione, lorsque Harry travaillait, il laissait ses deux amis seuls et ne connaissait pas la nature de leur discussion. Il le sut le week- end suivant :  
  
Hermione devait passer ses examens pour devenir préfète le Samedi. Harry culpabilisa de ne pas l'avoir aidée à apprendre, il avait oublié, submergé par ses pensées. Ron était curieusement silencieux en attendant son amie. Harry tenta plusieurs fois un sujet de conversation qui tombait à l'eau à chaque fois. Le dimanche matin, un hibou apporta les résultats de ses examens. Ce fit l'effet d'une bombe : Hermione se leva et courut hors de la Salle. Harry, interloqué, jeta un coup d'?il à Ron qui restait impassible, et se lança à sa poursuite sans attendre plus longtemps. Il su tout de suite où elle s'était réfugiée. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva face à Mimi Geignarde. Il l'ignora et s'approcha d'Hermione qui pleurait devant le miroir. Je ....j'ai...raté mon examen ! éclata-t-elle Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras et tapota son dos amicalement Comment ça se fait ? tu n'avais pas assez travaillé ? Ron m'a mit la pression. Il m'a dit que si je devenais préfète, je ne serais rien pour lui, déjà que j'étais sortie avec Viktor... Oh.....désolée Hermione, je ne savais pas. J'aurais du plus m'en préoccuper et raisonner Ron. A ce moment-là, Ron entra dans les toilettes des filles, traversa Mimi Geignarde mais ne ralentit pas et prit à son tour son amie dans ses bras. Je m'en veux, Hermione, vraiment, je n'aurais pas du t'obliger à rater ton examen, toi qui voulais absolument devenir préfète. Je m'excuse. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Tu... tu es spéciale pour moi.  
  
Harry comprit qu'il était de trop et sortit discrètement de la pièce.  
  
Reviews please ! 


	11. Quidditch

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Quidditch  
  
Harry organisa des épreuves afin de choisir les nouveaux joueurs de son équipe. Ron s'y présenta pour le poste de gardien et s'en sortit à merveille : Katie et Alicia n'avaient pas réussi une seule fois à marquer ! Le poste de poursuiveur fut une nouvelle fois attribué à une fille puisque Lavande se révélait être une excellente joueuse.  
  
Les entraînements commencèrent donc peu avant Halloween sous un ciel gris. Harry demandait souvent des conseils de stratégie à établir à Ron et Hermione qui étaient devenus un peu plus qu'amis.... Le premier match de la saison après les vacances de la Toussaint devait opposer les Serpentard aux Serdaigle. Ce match était attendu avec impatience puisque tous avaient hâte que Cho montre à Malefoy qu'elle était bien meilleure que lui.  
  
Les vacances arrivèrent donc et Harry pu obtenir de certains de ses professeurs moins de devoirs, ce qui lui permit de se consacrer à son apprentissage. Sirius l'aidait beaucoup dans la pratique et un jour il obtint l'aide d'une autre personne. En effet, le matin de Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent avec une merveilleuse odeur de citrouille grillée dans les narines. En descendant dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde s'aperçut de la venue de quelqu'un extérieur à Poudlard. Remus Lupin discutait avec son ami Sirius. En voyant Harry, il se leva et alla lui dire un mot : Bonjour, Harry. J'ai appris que tu avais besoin d'aide dans la partie réflexion de ton apprentissage. En effet, professeur. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Pour m'aider ? Tout à fait. Mais je t'en prie, appelle moi Remus, je ne suis plus ton professeur et tu tutoies bien Sirius alors pourquoi pas moi ?  
  
Remus put donc aider Harry lorsque Dumbledore lui envoyait des leçons qui nécessitaient plus de la sagesse que de la pratique. Ainsi, comme le lui avait dit son ascendant, il apprit très vite et sentit que ses pouvoirs se développaient. Un jour, lors d'un cours de potions qui se passait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il savait maîtriser sa colère, Malefoy semblait très sûr de lui et annonça pendant que Rogue n'était pas là : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne des pouvoirs, il s'attaquera bientôt à Potter et sa petite bande d'idiots après s'être défoulé sur les Moldus. Harry se relaxa et réfléchit un moment : Ou Malefoy essayait de lui faire peur ou, comme son père était un Mangemort, c'est ce qu'il allait vraiment arriver. Il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes, dans tous les cas.  
  
Le match de Quidditch arriva. Tous les élèves étaient sur les gradins ; Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'assister à un match car lorsqu'il ne les jouait pas, il était la plupart du temps à l'infirmerie. Les Serdaigle menaient par cinquante à trente quand Cho fonça en piqué vers le sol. Harry repéra tout de suite le vif d'or qui voletait quelques mètres devant elle. Drago la suivait de près mais malgré la faible performance de son balai, la jeune fille attrapa le vif avant lui. Serdaigle gagnait donc par deux cent à trente !  
  
Harry aurait bien voulu augmenter le nombre de séances par semaine mais la surcharge de travail était toujours présente malgré ses progrès en très peu de temps. Mais son équipe s'en sortait pas mal : Ron bloquait tous les coups des filles et pourtant elles visaient très bien ; les jumeaux étaient toujours aussi précis dans leurs lancers et Harry réussissait à attraper le Vif d'or en quelques minutes.  
  
Un soir après une séance épuisante, Harry revint dans son dortoir et lut ses dernières lettres afin de mieux les assimiler. Mais il eut un cauchemar qui l'empêcha 'd'apprendre inconsciemment'  
  
Il était dans une forêt très sombre ; le vent soufflait fort dans les hauts conifères. Un rire glacial et suraigu retentit. Puis une lumière d'un vert aveuglant jaillit entre les arbres. Harry sut tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et courut dans sa direction en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais se rendant compte qu'il était dans son rêve, il s'approcha de Voldemort sans se soucier des sons qu'il provoquait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait face à Rogue. A ses pieds gisait un mangemort. Tu ne me déçois pas, Severus, malgré ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu es fidèle et tu ne sembles pas prêter main forte à cet imbécile amoureux des Moldus. Je peux donc te confier une nouvelle mission, je te recontacterai bientôt. Bien, maître ; merci, maître.  
  
Rogue disparut en transplanant.  
  
Ce crétin a tout gobé ! Lucius, je compte sur toi pour mener à bien ma mission. Et tâche de réussir, sinon....Endoloris !  
  
Malefoy se roula dans l'herbe, agonisant de douleur....  
  
Harry se réveilla, la cicatrice en feu.  
  
Reviews please ! 


	12. Retour à l'infirmerie

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 12 : Retour a l'infirmerie  
  
Le matin, Harry avait toujours son rêve en mémoire. Il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore dans la matinée, après avoir appris de nouveaux sortilèges et revu ses leçons. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille, il était plus de 10h30 à sa nouvelle montre. Il frappa à la porte du bureau mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il interrogea alors sa montre pour savoir où était le directeur et elle indiqua dans son lit. Harry, étonné, n'insista pas et retourna à la Salle Commune. Il en parla à ses amis qui furent aussi intrigués que lui : Dumbledore était toujours debout très tôt.  
  
Harry s'inquiéta et alla parler au professeur McGonagall Professeur, j'ai eu un rêve prémonitoire cette nuit et j'ai voulu en parler au professeur Dumbledore mais personne n'a répondu lorsque j'ai frappé à son bureau. En plus, j'ai consulté ma montre pour savoir où il était et apparemment il dort. En effet, Potter. Le directeur est très fatigué en ce moment. Vous concéderez que la situation n'est pas de tout repos pour lui ; il a besoin de dormir. Bien, professeur, je passerai le voir dans la journée.  
  
En ce Samedi, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée et Harry était sur le point de partir avec Ron et Hermione quand Liz Diggory s'approcha d'eux Harry, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques mois. Et j'ai changé d'avis, je suis prête à t'écouter. Bien. Ron, Hermione, allez à Pré au Lard sans moi, je me passerai de la sortie pour cette fois-ci. Ok, chef, plaisanta Ron ! Viens, Liz, trouvons un coin tranquille pour parler. Ainsi, ils discutèrent pendant toute la journée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, de Cédric, de comment il était mort, puis d'un point plus délicat : Tu sais, j'avais demandé à Cho Chang de venir avec moi au bal l'an dernier et elle a refusé parce qu'elle y allait déjà avec ton frère, avoua Harry Oui, Cho me l'avait dit.....c'est mon amie, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard interrogateur J'en ai beaucoup voulu à ton frère pendant toute l'année et même au moment de prendre le trophée dans le labyrinthe, je me suis dit qu'il était arrivé avant moi partout, je l'enviais vraiment. J'ai eu tort. Il est mort quelques minutes après. Sa voix tremblait. Il recommençait à culpabiliser. Liz s'en rendit compte et le réconforta : Ce n'était pas ta faute, Harry ; Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles mais il faut arrêter ça ! Ni moi ni mes parents ne t'en voulons alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Cédric n'aurait pas dû mourir. J'aurais du prendre sa place ! cria Harry Harry, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que le monde serait devenu sans toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je suis au courant pour l'héritage et je voulais te prévenir : Voldemort aussi a son héritier. Comment tu sais ça ? La question n'est pas de savoir comment je le sais mais ce que je sais. Fais-moi confiance, il faut démasquer celui qui prendra la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres Harry n'en revenait pas : Liz prononçait le nom de Voldemort et savait des choses strictement confidentielles ! Cette fille était étonnante....et particulièrement jolie ! Ses yeux d'un bleu pur semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et Harry en était troublé. Il regardait à ces moments-là la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur.  
  
Après leur petite discussion, il se rappela qu'il devait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il alla consulter la Carte du maraudeur que son ascendant lui avait rendu en début d'année et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard mais que McGonagall en revanche se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Et en effet elle apparut devant la porte ; elle semblait angoissée : Potter, il est arrivé quelque chose ! Prenez vos parchemins d'apprentissage et votre baguette magique et suivez-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Professeur ? Une attaque à Pré au lard, aux Trois Balais. Aux Trois Balais ? Mais avec ce temps Ron et Hermione devaient y être ! Justement, vous allez avoir un choc mais ils ont été touchés. Quoi ? Comment vont-ils ? Mais ils arrivaient justement à l'infirmerie. En pénétrant dans la salle toute blanche, Harry eut un haut-le-c?ur en voyant Ron allongé sur un lit, inerte. Mon Dieu, Ron ! Est-il toujours vivant ? Oui, Harry, enfin, pour l'instant, dit une voix douce. Il se retourna et aperçut Hermione couchée dans un autre lit Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Une seule question à la fois, s'il te plait : pour commencer, je vais bien, je n'ai pas de séquelles, quant à Ron, il est dans le coma. Comment est-ce arrivé ? On était aux Trois Balais et des mangemorts sont arrivés ; apparemment ils cherchaient quelqu'un mais je ne crois pas que c'était toi. Bref, les professeurs qui étaient là, Flitwick, Sinistra et Bibine ont essayé de défendre les élèves présents et des sorts ont commencé à fuser de partout. J'ai essayé de leur prêter main forte mais ils m'ont jeté le sort Doloris et lorsque j'ai pu me relever, Ron était déjà dans le coma. Je ne connais qu'un seul sort capable de plonger quelqu'un dans le coma en si peu de temps c'est le malcontra et ça fait partie des sorts à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Je ne comprends pas, les mangemorts ont attaqué à proximité de Poudlard alors qu'ils ont tous peur de Dumbledore. Justement, Dumbledore n'était pas à Poudlard aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas du tout où il peut être. McGonagall ne veut pas m'écouter pourtant il faut bien mettre un professeur au courant de mon rêve. Que s'est-il passé dans ton rêve ? Harry lui raconta dans les moindres détails son dernier cauchemar Il faut que tu en parles à Rogue, c'est la seule solution Ca me fait mal de dire ça mais tu as raison, après tout, c'est le premier concerné !  
  
Reviews please ! 


	13. Eclaircissement, amertume et puissance

Enfin un chapitre plus long ! Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 13 : Eclaircissement, amertume et puissance  
  
A partir de ce moment-là, Harry se rendit compte de la nécessité d'apprendre très vite, afin de combattre Voldemort et de redonner ainsi ses pouvoirs au directeur.  
  
Le lendemain, en allant déjeuner, il s'aperçut que Dumbledore n'était toujours pas à la table des professeurs. Il s'en approcha alors pour parler à Rogue. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un regard plein de haine.  
  
Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Je dois vous parler, c'est important. Contrairement à vous, Potter, je dois travailler dur aujourd'hui, alors retournez à votre table ! Ca vous concerne, c'est urgent ! Très bien, dit-il avec une grimace, venez dans mon bureau à 12h et ne soyez pas en retard, pour une fois !  
  
Harry accompagna Hermione à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Ron car ce dernier pouvait les entendre de là où il était. En sortant de la salle blanche, ils avaient tous les deux le moral au plus bas. Ils décidèrent donc de voir Sirius et Remus pour leur parler des derniers évènements. En entrant dans le bureau de Sirius, les deux derniers maraudeurs - en liberté - étaient en grande conversation mais s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils virent les deux élèves : Tiens ! Bonjour vous deux ! Dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir Hermione (!) Salut ! on vient prendre des nouvelles et .vous parler plus sérieusement, avoua Harry Je m'en doutais, répliqua Remus, installez-vous. Bien, j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser, dit Harry Comme d'habitude ! Vas-y, n'hésite pas. J'aimerais savoir où est passé le professeur Dumbledore, d'abord. Nous n'avons pas encore eu de ses nouvelles mais a-priori on en aura ce soir. Répondit son parrain. Autre chose, vous avez entendu parler de l'attaque aux Trois Balais ? Oui, mais on ne sait pas qui a été touché.dit Remus, le visage soucieux C'est Ron principalement, il est dans le coma. Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux hommes D'après ce que j'ai appris cet été, ça serait à cause du Malcontra. Mais je n'ai pas appris s'il y avait un moyen de faire revenir la victime à la vie. Pas que je sache..mais je vais tout de même me renseigner, dit Remus. A part ça, j'ai fait un autre rêve vendredi soir. Il leur raconta à nouveau le déroulement de son cauchemar J'en ai conclu que les mangemorts cherchaient Rogue à Pré-au-Lard. Tu as raison. Est-il au courant ? C'est pas que ça me chagrine vraiment qu'il ait des problèmes mais si ça touche des innocents.demanda Sirius Je dois lui parler dans quelques minutes. Tu dois vraiment t'inquiéter si tu vas te jeter directement dans la bouche de l'enfer. Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire et cela réchauffa la pièce remplie d'inquiétudes.  
  
Harry rejoignit donc son professeur de Potions dans les cachots. Rogue lui adressa un rictus à son entrée dans la pièce froide. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez Potter ? Et faites vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Harry parvint à rester calme, pensant à Ron et son état depuis la veille Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais j'ai souvent des rêves prémonitoires, ou plutôt qui se produisent en même temps que les évènements dont ils parlent. Abrégez. Bien. J'en ai eu un vendredi soir et vous y étiez présent. Ca se passait dans une forêt et vous étiez avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Après votre conversation sur votre nouvelle « mission », vous avez transplané. Ca s'est en effet passé mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ? J'y viens. Voldemort, après votre départ, a dit qu'il savait que vous étiez toujours fidèle au professeur Dumbledore et que vous alliez payer pour ça. Il a ensuite envoyé Lucius Malefoy en mission contre vous avec d'autres mangemorts.  
  
Rogue eut un nouveau rictus et ses yeux se firent flamboyants.  
  
Je m'en doutais. Eh bien...merci Potter. Nous sommes quittes maintenant.  
  
Il semblait faire un effort considérable pour sortir ces paroles presque sympathiques à Harry. Maintenant, dégagez, j'ai du travail. Bien, professeur, ravi de vous avoir aidé, dit-il ironiquement.  
  
Dans la soirée, Dumbledore revint et convoqua son héritier à son bureau. Harry, soulagé de le revoir, s'empressa de le rejoindre à l'heure indiquée. Il avait encore perdu des forces, semblait-il. On m'a rapporté que tu t'inquiétais de mon sort, ne me voyant nulle part, annonça le directeur. Oui, j'étais venu vous voir pour vous avertir de mon rêve mais personne n'a répondu et ma montre m'a indiqué que vous étiez au lit. Pourtant, vous n'étiez nulle part sur la carte du maraudeur. Alors comme ça, tu m'as nommé sur la montre de James.dit-il, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Bien, je vais pouvoir te donner quelques explications : J'étais au Ministère de la Magie pour montrer à Cornélius Fudge les dégâts que Lord Voldemort faisait sur mes pouvoirs. Il s'est enfin rendu compte de la gravité de la situation. Enfin, pour ta montre, c'est simple, je suis protégé par un sortilège des montres comme la tienne. J'ai choisi l'option « au lit » lorsque je suis au Ministère mais les autres lieux marchent très bien. C'est au cas où un mage noir essaie de me localiser. S'il s'aperçoit que je me trouve avec le ministre, il se doutera de quelque chose. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Maintenant, parle-moi de ton rêve. Et pour la quatrième fois en deux jours, Harry relata les évènements de son cauchemar en essayant de ne rien oublier. Il lui avoua aussi qu'il avait été parler à Rogue.au professeur Rogue..ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser Dumbledore.  
  
Harry reprit ainsi une vie paisible sans Ron. Il était toujours débordé mais arrivait à s'en sortir au milieu des devoirs, apprentissage et autres entraînements de Quidditch.  
  
Mais fin Décembre, il se passa quelque chose qui lui montra qu'il avait acquis d'immenses pouvoirs en quelques mois.  
  
En effet, les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et Harry et Hermione désespéraient de passer cette fête sans le rouquin qui était toujours très gai à cette période de l'année.  
  
Le matin de Noël, Hermione vint réveiller son ami : Joyeux Noël, Harry ! Sa voix s'efforçait d'être gaie mais une pointe de tristesse s'entendait. Bonjour Hermione. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux, ça te remontera le moral. J'ai amené les miens. Je ne les ai pas encore déballé pour qu'on puisse le faire ensemble. Oui, tu as raison..comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.  
  
Mrs Weasley leur avait envoyé plus de cadeaux que d'habitude, sans doute pour compenser l'absence de Ron. Ils avaient ainsi reçu chacun un pull avec un H dessus, tout un tas de fondants et de petits pâtés maison et enfin un pendentif à donner à Ron:  
  
Joyeux Noël mes chéris, même si la joie ne doit pas vraiment être au rendez-vous tout comme à la maison. Ginny vous envoie aussi ses v?ux en espérant que son frère sera réveillé à son retour. Ce pendentif est un secret de famille, je vous demande donc de n'en parler à personne. J'aimerais que vous le donniez à Ron en lui expliquant qu'il devait revenir au plus jeune garçon de la famille à son quinzième anniversaire (En effet, Ron était né le 25 Décembre). Souhaitez-lui un bon anniversaire de toute sa famille qui pense à lui tout le temps. Il faut qu'il se batte pour vivre. Affectueusement, Molly Weasley et sa famille.  
  
Harry fut très touché par cette lettre et son sentiment d'amertume le regagna. Il décida de se reprendre en main et déballa ses autres cadeaux. Un paquet rond était accompagné d'une lettre :  
  
Cher Harry, Ceci est un questionneur. Cela permet de te donner des réponses à des questions que tu te poses. Il suffit de dire tout haut la question en portant cette boule, et tu trouveras une réponse. Attention, ce n'est qu'un conseil qu'elle te donnera, tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre car parfois le questionneur peut se tromper : il ne connaît pas la situation et les conditions exactes. Joyeux Noël, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. PS : On m'a dit que ce système existait chez les moldus mais ce n'est pas un objet magique donc il ne peut y avoir de réponse réfléchie. Tandis que ce questionneur est magique et a un cerveau.  
  
Harry s'attendait à une grosse boule de billard noire marquée d'un 8, comme l'objet moldu mais trouva à la place une boule en bronze, dotée d'un trou. Il la testa en posant la question suivante à voix haute : « Ron va-t-il sortir du coma ? ». Un lumière bleue clair sortit du trou, faisant apparaître un hologramme où s'inscrit : « il ne faut pas perdre espoir, bientôt vos souhaits seront exaucés »  
  
Harry traduisit cette phrase par un « oui, bientôt » en se disant que les réponses n'étaient pas très claires. Hermione, à ce moment, là, le sortit de ses pensées, lui tendant une enveloppe rouge vif. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi son amie lui offrait une beuglante mais Hermione le rassura : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas exploser, tu peux l'ouvrir sans crainte. Harry s'exécuta et trouva une photographie d'une petite fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts émeraudes jouant avec une fille brune de son âge. Je l'ai trouvé dans mon jardin, tu sais, celui que je t'ai montré cet été.... C'est...ma mère ? J'en ai l'impression, oui. Ma mère m'a parlé d'une Lily Evans avec qui elle était amie avant qu'elle ne parte à 11 ans dans une école mystérieuse. Elles avaient ainsi perdu le contact. J'imagine donc que ce sont nos mères. Surtout vu l'inscription derrière. Harry retourna la photo moldue et lut : A Diane, ma meilleure amie. Lily Evans.  
  
Emu de trouver un souvenir d'enfance de sa mère, il serra Hermione dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Son amie sembla secouée de cette étreinte qui semblait lui rappeler Ron.  
  
Enfin ,Harry trouva des biscuits faits par Hagrid.  
  
Les deux amis allèrent voir Ron pendant la journée pour lui offrir ses cadeaux et lui tenir compagnie. Puis, ils s'amusèrent sans trop d'enthousiasme à ensorceler la neige pour qu'elle lance automatiquement des boules sur les passants. Hermione avait aidé Harry avec réticence mais souriait quand même en voyant les élèves se prendre de la neige sans savoir d'où ça venait.  
  
Le soir venu, ils se rendirent au banquet. Devant la porte de la Grande Salle se tenait Drago Malefoy.  
  
Alors, Potter, quand est-ce que Weasley va donner son dernier soupir ? dit- il Va te faire voir fils de mangemort ! répliqua Harry, commençant à s'énerver. Et fils de loup-garou, tu crois que c'est mieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je vois...Tu ne sais pas que le miteux Lupin a mordu ta mère, Potter ?  
  
Harry n'arrivait plus à maîtriser sa colère, même avec la technique de Dumbledore. Menaçant, il s'approcha de Malefoy et sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur le nez de l'odieux Serpentard :  
  
Je te préviens, petit crétin, si tu t'avises encore une fois de raconter des salades sur ma famille, d'insulter les Weasley ou Hermione, tu auras affaire à moi. Et tu sais que depuis l'an dernier je m'y connais bien plus que toi en Sortilèges, je te battrai donc aisément.  
  
Malefoy semblait terrifié de quelque chose que Harry ne semblait pas voir mais qui se situait autour de lui. Il recula doucement et se heurta à quelqu'un qui venait de sortir de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore regardait les deux élèves avec amusement et étonnement. Voyons, c'est Noël ! Ne vous mettez pas en colère pendant cette période féerique, dit-il, les yeux pétillants comme à son habitude. Oui, professeur. Harry s'éloigna de son ennemi et regarda Dumbledore qui le fixait avec intérêt. Il se demanda ce qui était si intéressant. Hermione le tira à ce moment par la manche vers la Grande Salle. A peine installés à la table des Gryffondor, Harry remarqua le regard admiratif que son amie lui adressait. Quoi ? Harry.tu.je ne savais pas que tu avais autant progressé.. Comment ça ? Je n'ai fait que menacer Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui lui a fait peur. C'est toi, Harry ! Et c'est bien compréhensible ! Si j'avais été dans la même situation que lui, j'aurais déguerpi très vite ! Je ne comprends pas, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui lui a fait peur en moi ? Tu étais entouré d'un halo orange comme si c'était ta puissance qui émanait de toi !  
  
Harry était troublé. En effet, l'année précédente, il avait compris pourquoi Dumbledore était le seul sorcier à faire peur à Voldemort. Il l'avait vu entouré d'un halo de puissance qui le rendait effrayant. Harry en fit part à son amie.  
  
Harry, ça signifie que tu commences à égaler la puissance d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Reviews please ! 


	14. Terreur

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 14 : Terreur  
  
Pendant le banquet, Harry se posait diverses questions telles que : Remus a- t-il vraiment mordu sa mère ? Etait-il vraiment devenu presque aussi puissant que son antécédent ? Allait-il réussir à vaincre Voldemort ? Ron allait-il sortir du coma ? Autant de questions sans réponses immédiates. Il décida de garder tout de même le sourire en essayant de profiter de ce moment.  
  
Pendant la soirée, il passa dans le bureau de son parrain. Hermione et lui avaient acheté des cadeaux pour Sirius et Remus.  
  
Bonjour tout le monde ! dirent-ils Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël ! répondirent les concernés. Oui, vous aussi et merci pour les cadeaux. Et voici les vôtres !  
  
Sirius et Remus eurent un très grand sourire chacun. Ils paraissaient vraiment contents, comme si c'étaient les premiers cadeaux de leur vie. Puis ils abordèrent des sujets plus importants :  
  
Malefoy m'a dit que ma mère.. Etait un loup-garou, compléta Remus. Dumbledore nous a mit au courant. Ajouta Sirius. Oh..Et c'est vrai ?  
  
Remus parut embarrassé mais résigné à parler :  
  
Oui, c'est vrai. Lily n'était pas au courant de mon...état. Lors d'une de nos sorties dans le parc avec les animagi, Lily était partie chercher James et tomba sur nous. Sirius et James ne purent pas m'empêcher de me jeter sur elle. Je l'ai donc mordu. Mais ta mère n'a pas eu le temps de devenir un loup-garou car Dumbledore lui donna une potion qui venait d'être mise au point, continua Sirius. Elle avait le pouvoir d'enlever la lycanthropie de la victime si elle était appliquée 24 heures après la morsure. Mais.tu avais dit que tu n'avais blessé personne lors de ces sorties ! S'exclama Harry. Je sais bien mais je n'étais pas décidé à te dire la vérité dans un moment aussi..crucial.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Remus semblait lutter contre un remord intérieur, Sirius réfléchissait et Hermione et Harry se regardaient, gênés. Puis Sirius brisa la glace :  
  
J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy. Dumbledore avait vraiment l'air impressionné et je ne te cache pas que tu m'impressionnes aussi : avoir un halo de puissance comme le tien n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Seuls quelques mages qui ont une immense connaissance ont montré leur puissance extérieure comme ça. Le seul que je connaisse pour tout dire, à part toi maintenant, est Dumbledore. Si tu continues comme ça, Voldemort - Hermione tressaillit- te craindra vraiment. C'est bizarre, je n'ai rien ressenti d'extraordinaire. A part une immense fureur et un désir de le vaincre peut-être plus fort que d'habitude mais..rien d'exceptionnel. C'est normal, ta puissance n'a pas encore atteint son paroxysme et ce n'était qu'un début de halo qui t'a laissé apercevoir quelques sentiments flous. Mais c'est déjà très bien ! Tu t'en sors mieux que ce que je croyais.  
  
La dernière semaine des vacances, Hermione aida Harry à tester ses nouvelles capacités, notamment une technique toute nouvelle qui consistait à se passer de baguette pour lancer un sortilège. Il fallait une très grande concentration sur le sort et prononcer une autre formule dans sa tête en plus de celle utilisée. Hermione lui lança le sortilège du saucisson. Harry était donc bâillonné et était obligé d'utiliser cette technique pour se délivrer. Il pensa très fort « sensita expelliarmus » ; la baguette de son amie glissa de ses mains. Il utilisa alors la formule pour délier le sort et réussit à se relever. Ainsi, Harry apprit très rapidement tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui envoyait, c'est à dire 20 leçons par semaine.  
  
Et malheureusement, Harry eut l'occasion de s'entraîner sur le terrain.  
  
La veille de la reprise des cours, Dumbledore organisa un autre festin. Ce jour-là, Harry et Hermione broyaient du noir. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se changer les idées. Ils décidèrent alors de faire un tour dans les cuisines rendre visite aux elfes de maison qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Après avoir chatouillé la poire d'un tableau, ils pénétrèrent donc dans la Salle. Dobby se jeta sur eux : Harry Potter, monsieur ! Miss ! Bonjour, Dobby ! Dobby a appris la nouvelle pour le whiskey de Harry Potter. Dobby et les elfes de maison ont été très peinés. Winky a même pleuré alors que Winky n'avait plus pleuré depuis des mois. Winky est encore là ? demanda Hermione Oui, miss ! Elle est ici. Dit-il en montrant un elfe.  
  
Winky avait accepté la mort de son ancien maître et avait demandé au professeur Dumbledore de porter la toge aux armoiries de l'école. Elle avait l'air bien plus en forme que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Dobby, Winky et les deux Gryffondor discutèrent un moment autour d'une tasse de thé puis les elfes leur dirent poliment qu'ils avaient du travail pour préparer le repas du soir. Ils s'éclipsèrent donc, le moral plus haut.  
  
Le soir, Harry et Hermione s'installèrent à leur table dans la Grande Salle en silence. Malefoy était revenu et arborait son air hautain habituel mais un autre sentiment se montrait et Harry eut la désagréable impression que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.  
  
Dumbledore se leva.  
  
- Bonsoir à tous. Ce soir, vos vacances se terminent et vous allez devoir reprendre vos cours. J'espère que même si vos esprits seront occupés, vous aurez une pensée pour les victimes de Voldemort et de ses partisans. Comme Ronald Weasley, un gryffondor de cinquième année qui est toujours dans le coma après l'attaque aux Trois Balais. Je vous demande d'être courageux, surtout ses amis, ce n'est pas facile mais il faut garder espoir.  
  
Il regarda Harry, Hermione et les Weasley puis Malefoy et ses sbires qui ricanaient.  
  
Sur ce, bon appétit !  
  
Les plats en or se remplirent de viande, et autres féculents.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, provocant un grand bruit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. L'un d'eux avait la peau blanche comme un cadavre, les yeux rouges et deux fentes en guise de narines, comme un serpent. Les autres étaient cagoulés. C'étaient Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts !  
  
Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Des cris fusèrent de partout parmi les élèves qui ne savaient pas qui c'étaient et les professeurs, qui eux, l'avaient reconnu.  
  
Bonsoir, Dumbledore, ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? dit Voldemort d'une voix suraiguë. Voldemort....  
  
A ce moment-là, ce fut la panique parmi les élèves sauf bien sûr les Serpentard.  
  
Du calme, les enfants ! cria le directeur. Mais, oui, voyons, vous n'avez rien à craindre, lorsque vous mourrez, vous ne souffrirez même pas. A part Potter évidemment....  
  
Sa tête de serpent se tourna vers Harry qui s'était levé mais qui restait figé.  
  
Ne bouge pas, Harry ! cria Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers le mage noir.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les professeurs, dont Rogue, avaient demandé aux préfets de maintenir le calme parmi les élèves. Les mangemorts ne bougeaient pas, attendant un ordre de leur leader. Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient maintenant face à face, prêts pour un duel. Hermione attrapa Harry par un bras, se doutant qu'il voulait prêter main forte à son ascendant. Harry savait que le directeur n'avait aucune chance sans la majorité de ses pouvoirs.  
  
Albus, Albus... Comment veux-tu me vaincre ? Regarde comme tu es faible.  
  
Il ne laissa pas le temps à Dumbledore de répondre et prononça « Endoloris » Il y eut un cri unanime horrifié pendant qu'il se tordait de souffrance au sol.  
  
Harry voulut avancer mais son amie l'en empêcha. Voldemort prononça quelques mots à ses fidèles et ces derniers envoyèrent ici et là des sortilèges impardonnables en prenant soin d'éviter Harry et les Serpentards. Harry cria « tous à terre » lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'ils faisaient mais certains se firent toucher. Ce fut le cas de Hanna Abbot et Ernie Mcmillian, des amis de Poufsouffle qui gisaient sur le sol, sans vie. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls : toutes les maisons - à part Serpentard - avaient leur lot de cadavres. Mais Harry ne connaissait pas les autres. Il vit Liz sous l'effet du sortilège Doloris, Cho aussi.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'était relevé mais paraissait mal en point. Il articula « reste là » à Harry. Voldemort s'en aperçut et prononça « malcontra »  
  
Non ! Hurla Harry.  
  
Dumbledore s'effondra et Hermione ne pu retenir son ami qui se dirigeait vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sirius s'élança vers son filleul mais prit de plein fouet l'endoloris. Voldemort regarda Harry de ses yeux écarlates et dit « Avada Kedavra » en même temps que Harry lançait le sortilège du coma.  
  
A nouveau, comme en Juin, le priori incantatum s'exécuta : un faisceau vert sortit de la baguette de Lord Voldemort tandis qu'un rouge sortait de celle de Harry.  
  
Non ! Pas encore ! cria le mage noir. Pas cette fois !  
  
Il dirigea sa baguette sur le côté avant que le dôme ne se forme. Les faisceaux changèrent alors de direction et se rencontrèrent en formant une explosion. Harry cria : « Sortez ! dépêchez-vous, tous ! » Les élèves réussirent à atteindre la porte et s'enfuirent vers leur salle commune. Les professeurs, dans la fumée que provoqua l'explosion, rejoignirent Harry qui tenait un parchemin, l'air perplexe. S'en suivit un duel mangemorts / profs ; Voldemort tenait lui aussi un parchemin et avait l'air tout autant surpris que le Survivant. Harry lut sur sa feuille : le seul moyen de faire revenir à la vie une victime du malcontra est de prononcer « tivius » en se concentrant sur les meilleurs moments passés en sa compagnie.  
  
Il en déduit que Voldemort devait avoir la technique pour contrer l'Avada Kedavra, c'est à dire le sacrifice d'un être aimant. L'apparition des messages devait être le résultat de la rencontre des faisceaux du priori incantatum. Harry profita de l'épaisse fumée pour se glisser à côté du directeur plongé dans le coma. Il se concentra sur la fois où Dumbledore avait mangé une dragée au goût de cérumen, ou lorsqu'il avait donné tellement de points à Gryffondor qu'ils étaient devenus vainqueur des Quatre Maisons ; ou quand il avait permit à Harry et Hermione de sauver Sirius ; ou quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était son héritier.... Puis il prononça « tivius » et le directeur se réveilla, en pleine forme. Mais la fumée s'était dissipée et Voldemort les voyait maintenant. Avec un regard que l'ascendant et l'héritier s'échangèrent, ils surent tous deux ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils combinèrent leurs pouvoirs respectifs par une formule et ils devinrent aussi puissant l'un que l'autre pour quelques minutes. Ils crièrent à l'unisson « Ejecta » et les mages noirs disparurent pour une contrée lointaine. Cette formule avait aussi pour effet de priver le pouvoir de transplaner pour quelques temps aux victimes.  
  
Harry, épuisé par tant de force, tomba sur le sol et se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard....non, pas à l'infirmerie, mais toujours à la même place. En effet, Dumbledore avait eu les mêmes résultats de ce surplus de puissance et venait aussi de se réveiller. Quant aux autres professeurs, ils gisaient à terre.  
  
Les deux se levèrent précipitamment et s'élancèrent vers les adultes. Harry prit le pouls de son parrain et constata qu'il était stupéfixé. Il le réanima et se dirigea vers McGonagall qui était elle, dans le coma. Il se concentra et dit « tivius » à nouveau. Et ainsi de suite pour les autres professeurs. A deux, ils réussirent à tous les ranimer en dix minutes.  
  
Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer tous les élèves qui s'inquiétaient du silence. Hermione sauta au cou de son ami. Harry ! J'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Ca va, Hermione, je n'ai rien, je n'ai pas été touché par un seul sortilège. C'est vrai ?  
  
Dumbledore cria alors :  
  
S'il vous plait ! Je demande le silence ! Bien. Regagnez vos places à vos tables respectives je vous prie. Je vous demanderai de vous restaurer. Pour les explications sur ce qui s'est passé, vous attendrez un peu. Mangez d'abord. Je vais faire venir quelques infirmières de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour assister Mme Pomfresh. Elle passera dans vos salles communes dans la soirée. Mr Potter, après avoir été soigné, vous vous rendrez dans mon bureau.  
  
Puis il installa les élèves décédés sur des brancards et sortit. Harry se sentait tout drôle. Des élèves étaient morts et beaucoup avaient subi l'endoloris. Pourtant, il s'en était sorti sans une égratignure, juste une grande fatigue.  
  
Hermione ne lui demanda pas de détails sur comment il avait fait pour réanimer tous ces gens mais elle déclara : Si Dumbledore, qui était dans le coma, est en vie, cela signifie que Ron peut s'en sortir. Oui. Je te dirais bien comment ça se fait mais... Tu n'as pas envie pour l'instant, c'est compréhensible.  
  
Après avoir mangé, tous les élèves se rendirent dans leur salle commune.  
  
Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques instants plus tard et demanda à Harry de venir afin qu'elle le soigne en premier. Mais, madame, je n'ai pas été touché, il vaudrait mieux que ceux qui ont subi l'endoloris commencent ! Je sais, Potter, mais vous devez aller voir le directeur rapidement. Et puis votre cas n'est pas très grave, ça ira vite. Ce soir, vous boirez cette potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. C'est tout, vous pouvez y aller. Ceux qui ont subi l'endoloris, approchez !  
  
Harry adressa un sourire à Hermione et Ginny qui se dirigeaient vers l'infirmière et se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il dit « chocolat Honeydukes » et monta l'escalier en pierre.  
  
Reviews please ! 


	15. Reprise en main

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 15 : Reprise en main  
  
Il pénétra dans la petite pièce où Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue l'attendaient.  
  
Assieds-toi, Harry. Tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'ai convoqué. Comme d'habitude, je dois te remercier. Pour plusieurs choses. Déjà pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais nous ne savons pas comment tu as fait.  
  
Harry raconta alors que lorsque les faisceaux rouge et vert s'étaient rencontrés, deux parchemins étaient apparus dans les mains des expéditeurs. Sur celui de Harry était inscrit la méthode pour réanimer les victimes du malcontra.  
  
Je ne comprends pas comment le priori incantatum a pu faire ça, ajouta-t- il. C'est un dérivé du priori incantatum, un phénomène qui ne se produit que quand l'un des possesseurs des baguettes refuse de laisser sa baguette « dominée ». Lord Voldemort ne savait manifestement pas quel serait son résultat. Il a du lire sur sa feuille le seul moyen de contrer l'Avada Kedavra. Le sacrifice ? En effet. C'est pour ça qu'il était abasourdi et nous a laissé le temps d'agir. D'ailleurs, je trouve que nous nous sommes très bien débrouillés et je crois que ton apprentissage se fera plus rapidement. Severus, vous ne vouliez pas dire un mot ?  
  
Rogue eut un rictus et hésita à parler  
  
Voyons, ne soyez pas timide, dit le directeur avec amusement Oui.....Potter, je voulais vous dire....merci de l'avoir réanimé.  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait la seconde fois qu'il recevait des remerciements de la part de celui qui le haïssait ! Et cela, en seulement quelques semaines.  
  
Lorsque Harry sortit du bureau, il avait encore plus de leçons à apprendre. Il rejoignit Hermione dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Hermione ! Oh ! Excuse-moi, Harry ! Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ou tu préfères attendre que Ron soit réveillé ? Cette phrase mit du baume au c?ur de son amie, elle déclara alors : Je peux attendre jusqu'à demain. Comme tu veux. Dumbledore donnera quelques explications au dîner demain soir.  
  
Harry alla donc se coucher, en pensant aux bons et mauvais côtés qu'avait eu cette expérience : Il avait 'trouvé' le remède au malcontra, il était devenu plus puissant. En revanche, des élèves avaient trouvé la mort et beaucoup avaient connu la souffrance du sort Doloris. C'était en quelque sorte la vie de son meilleur ami contre celles de beaucoup d'autres. Il savait que tout cela était de sa faute. Voldemort ne serait pas revenu sans son sang. Les mangemorts n 'auraient donc pas attaqué le pub, Ron ne serait pas dans le coma. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas venu à Poudlard tuer tous ces jeunes s'il n'avait pas su que Harry Potter était dans l'école. C'est ainsi que notre héros s'endormit, la tête remplie de culpabilité.  
  
Le lendemain était un jour nouveau. Harry avait des sentiments contradictoires. Il était heureux de savoir que Ron allait être réanimé mais les visages tristes de ses camarades lui firent broyer du noir, se rendant à nouveau coupable de ces malheurs.  
  
Il décida, en allant petit déjeuner de voir Justin Finch-Fletchey, un ami de Hannah et Ernie. Mais il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'assit alors à côté de Ginny qui semblait plus renfermée. Pendant qu'il mangeait, une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
Harry, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? demanda Liz Bien sûr.  
  
Il se leva et suivit la jeune fille. Elle le conduit dans le Hall où attendait Cho. Je crois que nous devons parler, déclara Liz d'un air grave. Harry se demanda s'il y avait eu un mort parmi leurs amis et qu'elles allaient l'accuser de ces drames. Il baissa la tête, attendant la « sentence ». Harry, dit Cho d'une voix douce. Nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé hier et ce que tu en penses. Oui. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, ajouta son amie. D'abord pour la mort de Cédric, la renaissance de Voldemort et maintenant pour les évènements de la veille. Si ça continue comme ça, tu vas te renfermer sur toi-même et ça nous mènera tous au chaos. Je vous arrête une minute. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez vécu ces moments. Vous n'avez pas vu des gens mourir simplement parce que j'étais avec eux ! Mes parents, Cédric, Hannah et Ernie ..S'ils n'avaient pas été au même endroit que moi au même moment, ils seraient encore en vie ! Harry ! cria Cho, la voix dure. Ca suffit, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Pourquoi es-tu à Gryffondor à ton avis ? Tu as montré plusieurs fois ton courage face au danger. Tu dois maintenant le montrer face à toi-même. Elle a raison, approuva Liz. Il faut que tu combattes ce genre de pensées. Si tu veux sauver Dumbledore, il faut te donner à fond dans l'apprentissage et ne pas se murer dans la culpabilité, tu m'entends ? Oui. Vous avez raison, répliqua Harry. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse dominer. C'est ce que Voldemort attend de moi. Mais je peux vous poser une question toutes les deux ? Bien sûr. Comment êtes-vous au courant pour l'héritage ? Et pourquoi vous ne frémissez pas quand je prononce « Voldemort » ?  
  
Reviews please ! 


	16. Colère

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 16 : La colere  
  
Les filles se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Euh, excuse-nous, on a cours. Balbutia Liz Oui, Trelawney va me passer un savon, faut que j'y aille, ajouta la Serdaigle.  
  
Harry voulut insister mais n'obtint aucune réponse. De toute façon, Liz avait un cours commun avec lui dès la première heure. Il se dirigea alors vers la cabane de Hagrid mais le garde-chasse pénétra dans le Hall. Harry ! Je te cherchais ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir assister à mon cours, Mme Pomfresh te demande à l'infirmerie. Très bien. Vous savez pourquoi elle m'a convoqué ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Un ami à réveiller peut-être ? Suggéra Hagrid.  
  
Un sourire illumina le visage de Harry. Il acquiesça et partit donc pour l'infirmerie. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir en commun avec Mr Weasley, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous-même réanimer votre ami..déclara l'infirmière. Miss Granger vous aidera.  
  
Hermione était déjà au chevet de Ron, manifestement heureuse. Harry lui expliqua en quelques mots la méthode et ils joignirent leurs pouvoirs. En effet, Ron était depuis plus longtemps dans le coma et il fallait plus de force pour le ramener. Après s'être rappelé tous les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient eu tous les trois - et il y en avait beaucoup ! - ils prononcèrent ensemble la formule.  
  
Les paupières du rouquin s'agitèrent puis s'ouvrirent lentement. Leur propriétaire se redressa brusquement en criant : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hermione, tu es vivante ! Harry ! Du calme, Ron ! Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et nous allons tous bien..physiquement. dit Harry Tiens, j'ai amené pour l'occasion de la bierraubeurre. Ajouta Hermione Quoi ? Tu as pris un passage secret sans moi ? s'exclama Harry Tu étais un peu occupé.. Par quoi ? demanda Ron Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard et Harry soupira. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, il va falloir que je me lance dans un récit, j'imagine ? On aimerait bien, oui. Pour comprendre. Dumbledore ne donnera sûrement pas beaucoup de détails. Dit Hermione. Ouais, surtout que moi, je comprends rien ! Bien.allons-y, alors.  
  
Excusez-nous, professeur McGonagall, nous étions à l'infirmerie et. Je comprends tout à fait. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour transformer vos tables en hippogriffes. Prenez place, je vous prie. Apparemment, chuchota Ron, elle t'est reconnaissante de l'avoir réanimé. Elle ne nous a pas puni et elle a même souri !  
  
Ainsi, pendant la journée, les trois amis profitèrent des moments passés ensemble, ayant l'expérience de la souffrance de l'absence d'un ami. Le cours de Divination se passa dans les rires, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Curieusement, Trelawney n'annonça pas le décès prochain d'un jeune brun à lunettes.  
  
La semaine suivante, le match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Poufsouffle se préparait. Harry faisait travailler son équipe suivant des techniques assez floues, ne connaissant pas la méthode de jeu de Maria Jones, la nouvelle capitaine de Poufsouffle. Le Samedi, toute l'équipe était donc très nerveuse puisqu'ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Ce match était décisif car s'ils perdaient, ils n'auraient aucune chance de gagner la coupe. Ils pourraient convoiter la deuxième place au mieux.  
  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain sur leur balai, Harry reconnut Justin dans la robe jaune et noire de son équipe. C'était lui le nouvel attrapeur. Le match commença. Il se montra vite que l'équipe adverse n'avait pas assez d'expérience de jeu ensemble. Ils semblaient déséquilibrés, pas du tout en harmonie. Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à marquer plus de cent points pendant une demi heure contre vingt seulement pour Poufsouffle. Le vif d'or n'était toujours pas visible et Harry s'ennuyait ferme sur son balai : même s'il prenait plaisir à regarder le jeu, ce n'était rien comparé à la poursuite du Vif. Puis il intercepta un éclat doré du côté de Justin qui n'avait rien vu. Harry monta et se dirigea vers son ami. Il le dépassa, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple mouvement. Il voulait lui laisser l'opportunité de voir la balle dorée, pour qu'il ait une chance de l'attraper : un Brossdur8 contre un Eclair de Feu, la course était vite finie si Justin ne voyait pas le vif avant. Cela dura dix bonnes minutes où Harry ne lâchait pas l'éclat doré des yeux. Puis Justin piqua, l'ayant vu. « Enfin ! » pensa le Gryffondor en se lançant à sa poursuite. Il ne donna pas toute la puissance de son balai. Puis, voyant que le Poufsouffle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il accéléra et attrapa le Vif d'Or avec facilité, mettant fin au match. Le score était de quatre cent à cent trente. La foule rouge et or se précipita sur le terrain, portant les vainqueurs sur leurs épaules. Harry se débattit, voulut rejoindre Justin qui marchait, abattu, vers le château. Mais les supporters ne le laissaient pas descendre. Lorsque les Gryffondor se furent calmés, il courut en direction des Poufsouffle, demandant à tous où était Justin Finch-Fletchey. Mais personne ne l'avait vu. Il fallait réellement qu'ils aient une conversation. Leur amitié s'envolait.  
  
Le mardi suivant, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius fit venir Remus pour l'assister. Bonjour à tous ! Je ne vous présente pas Remus Lupin, vous le connaissez déjà vu vos sourires. Ce sera mon assistant pour quelques cours. En effet, nous allons apprendre ensemble les effets de la colère sur chacun d'entre vous et essayer d'y remédier. Mr Lupin m'a donc ramené un spécimen d'Iragon, une créature qui vous pousse à bout en vous montrant les choses qui vous révoltent le plus. C'est une sorte de Détraqueur mais qui agit sur la colère, pas le malheur.  
  
Il souleva le drap posé sur une cage. La créature qui y régnait ressemblait à un serpent. Mais l'animal ne possédait qu'un ?il à la pupille dilatée, bleue turquoise. Sa peau était constituée d'écailles rouges, comme du sang solide.  
  
Vous vous dirigerez un à un devant la cage et resterez immobile. Votre fureur se manifestera d'une manière qui vous est propre. Mr Lupin viendra vous installer ailleurs puisque vous n'en serez sûrement pas capables vous- mêmes. C'est bon ? On peut commencer ? Bien, allons-y. Lavande Brown.  
  
Lavande se dirigea vers l'Iragon. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle poussa des cris hystériques où on pouvait distinguer « Sang-de-Bourbe ? » suivis d'insultes. La classe était sous le choc. Même son amie Parvati semblait ne jamais l'avoir vu dans cet état. Remus se leva alors et empoigna la jeune fille, la tira vers un siège et prononça la formule d'Allégresse. Elle cessa tout de suite ses cris et afficha une expression complètement neutre. Ainsi, tour à tour, tous les élèves furent confrontés à leur plus grande fureur. Hermione essayait de frapper l'animal en murmurant « Un danger ? Harry ? Responsable ? » Harry était stupéfait de savoir que ce qui la mettait le plus en colère était de le rendre responsable des évènements récents. Puis, ce fut son tour. Il se posta devant le serpent. Il eut alors un flash de Pettigrow livrant ses parents à Voldemort puis de ce dernier lançant le sort Doloris et Avada Kedavra, puis Malefoy père et fils insultant tous ceux qu'il aimait, puis Rogue annonçant que Remus était un dangereux loup- garou. Cela n'en finissait pas. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, il prononça une formule pour éjecter celui qui avait fait ça. Il voulait rester afin de se défouler sur cette créature. Mais il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et se rappela la méthode de Dumbledore pour se calmer. Il réussit à prendre conscience du décor et des personnes présentes. Harry était maintenant totalement calme. Mais les visages des élèves, de son parrain et de Remus affalé au fond de la salle l'inquiétèrent.  
  
Que.qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh, excuse-moi, Remus. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je.. Ce n'est rien, on continue. Dean, à toi !  
  
Pendant que Harry pensait à ses réactions, Ron était écarlate et baragouinait « N'insultez plus jamais Hermione ! » et « Pauvre ? Ca fait quoi qu'on soit pauvre ? »  
  
Puis, tout le monde s'installa à sa place et Sirius fit l'inventaire :  
  
Lavande a crié de façon hystérique, Seamus a grincé des dents, Hermione a essayé de frapper l'Iragon, Neville a foudroyé l'animal du regard en soufflant, Parvati s'est tirée les cheveux, Harry..Harry a créé son halo de puissance et a jeté des sorts à..pratiquement tout le monde ; Dean s'est rongé les ongles et ses yeux sont devenus jaunes et Ron est devenu écarlate et a serré les poings. Aucun élève ne s'était rendu compte de sa réaction à part Harry qui a déjà quelques connaissances dans ce domaine. Mais il s'est repris un peu tard. Nous allons donc apprendre à se contrôler. Même si la colère peut servir parfois, il vaut mieux savoir se calmer.  
  
Le cours fut épuisant. Harry était encore sous le choc d'avoir formé un halo et qu'il n'ait pas pu se retenir de jeter des sorts un peu partout. La plupart des élèves réussirent à se contrôler en partie à leur second passage devant la créature. Neville se calma dès la première tentative. C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait aussi bien dans cette matière. A la fin des deux heures, Harry vint s'excuser auprès de Remus. Ce n'est rien, ça prouve que tu as une terrible volonté de vaincre ce qui te met aussi en colère. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est, demanda son parrain. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu le dire ? Non, tu parlais en Fourchelang. N'oublie pas que c'est une sorte de serpent. Eh bien, il y a eu beaucoup de choses. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi. Les autres n'avaient qu'une ou deux choses qui les énervaient. C'est parce que tu es plus atteint par ce qui te révolte, dit simplement Remus. Maintenant, tu peux nous dire ce qui te met dans un tel état ? Pettigrow qui livre mes parents principalement. Leur visage s'assombrit et ils hochèrent la tête : Nous avons testé l'Iragon avant le cours. Et c'est ce qui nous énerve le plus à tous les deux, dit Sirius. Il y avait aussi Voldemort lançant les sortilèges de douleur et de mort. A mes parents et à Cedric, notamment. Puis j'ai vu les Malefoy insulter mes amis, Rogue annonçant que tu étais dangereux, Remus ; Croupton fils annoncer avec joie qu'il servait Voldemort...je ne me rappelle plus nettement des autres, j'étais trop occupé à me calmer. Tu sais que tu progresses très vite ! Ta puissance est si élevée que Remus n'a pas pu respirer pendant quelques secondes. J'ai dû utiliser un sortilège pour lui injecter de l'oxygène. C'est vrai ? Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'il y a le vieux Patmol à côté, je ne risque rien si tu recommences !  
  
Tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Lorsque Harry sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à son prochain cours, Sirius demanda à son ami : Tu n'as pas l'impression de voir James ? Si, il réagit exactement de la même façon ! Et quelle ressemblance ! Oui..c'en est troublant..c'est comme s'il renaissait dans son fils. Ils échangèrent un regard nostalgique. Mais ça va changer. Il va devenir plus puissant que James et même Dumbledore ne lui arrivera pas à la cheville. Je crois qu'il est temps de lui dire la vérité. Il doit savoir.  
  
Reviews please ! 


	17. Quiétude

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 17 : quietude  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient pris conscience que l'un d'eux pourrait très bien mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Ils étaient devenus alors encore plus attachés les uns aux autres, jamais séparés, profitant de chaque moment qui s'offrait à eux comme si leur temps était compté. Le seul moment où ils n'étaient pas tous les trois était lorsque Harry était convoqué par Dumbledore ou un autre professeur. Les deux autres s'occupaient très bien pendant ce temps. Harry avait de plus en plus la mélancolie de ne connaître que l'amitié. Il ne connaissait pas l'amour de ses parents, bien qu'il soit ancré en lui, et l'amour extérieur lui était étranger : depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Cho, il s'était débloqué et pouvait discuter librement avec elle. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus de faible pour elle. Ils étaient simplement amis et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Une autre fille avec qui il conversait souvent était Liz. Il avait essayé de lui faire avouer la raison pour laquelle elle et son amie Serdaigle savaient autant de choses sur l'héritage. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. En revanche, il avait découvert qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elle était devenue presque aussi importante à ses yeux que Ron et Hermione. Elle passait d'ailleurs presque tout son temps libre avec le trio. Harry était troublé de cette relation. Il n'avait aucune gêne à parler avec elle mais lorsqu'il pensait à la jeune fille, il s'empourprait. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment.  
  
La rumeur que Harry Potter était devenu très puissant et qu'il avait lancé des sorts très complexes lors d'un cours, avait traversé l'école. Les Serpentards se faisaient plus discrets en sa présence, Malefoy n'osait plus le provoquer, et les autres maisons l'admiraient. Ceux qui le croyaient responsable des attaques se faisaient plus rares mais ceux qui subsistaient disaient qu'il pratiquait la Magie Noire. Harry réussit à parler à Justin pendant un cours de Botanique très morose - Le professeur Chourave connaissait très bien les Poufsouffles qui avaient péri. Justin essaya de se défiler mais fut bien obligé d'écouter quand Harry lança : Je sais que tu me crois responsable de la mort d'Ernie et Hannah mais ce n'est pas en ignorant la vérité que tu honoreras leur souvenir. Après avoir pris connaissance des véritables circonstances -Harry du raconter la dernière épreuve des Trois Sorciers- Justin accepta de renouer avec le Gryffondor.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, le calme régnait, la routine avait repris le dessus, Harry s'était expliqué avec tous ceux qui ne le croyaient pas et les mangemorts ne faisaient plus parler d'eux. Mais la quiétude ne dure jamais longtemps.  
  
Un dimanche, Sirius alla voir son filleul avec Remus. Les professeurs ne rentraient jamais dans les dortoirs, à part les directeurs des maisons. Harry s'inquiéta et s'empressa de demander ce qu 'ils venaient faire dans la tour de Gryffondor. Nous devons parler. Préviens tes amis, nous allons faire un tour dans le parc. Harry, interloqué, obéit sans broncher.  
  
En marchant, Remus déclara : Nous devons t'annoncer quelque chose. Ca va te faire un choc mais après quelques explications, tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr. Chaque sorcier a son héritier. Tu es l'héritier d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais tu ne sais pas qui es l'héritier de Voldemort. Et vous, vous le savez ? Oui, mais cette personne n'est plus en vie. Mais c'est très bien, ça ! Il ne pourra pas transmettre ses pouvoirs, alors, s'exclama Harry ! Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, poursuivit Sirius. Il se trouve que cette personne est morte la nuit où tu as eu ta cicatrice... C'est....mon père ? Non. Ta mère. Quoi ? hurla Harry Ne t'emballe pas ! Laisse nous te donner des explications. Vois-tu, Lily a failli aller à Serpentard. Mais elle a tellement insisté pour aller ailleurs que le choixpeau l'a mit à Gryffondor. Il s'est passé exactement la même chose pour moi. Ah oui ? Bref, il s'est trouvé que c'était l'héritière de Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer. Et il avait une raison de plus pour vous tuer toi et James : pour transmettre ses pouvoirs à ta mère. Elle le savait ? Oui. Dumbledore l'a su par je ne sais quel moyen, et l'a prévenu. Mais Voldemort n'était pas au départ un mauvais sorcier. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore savait que Lily pouvait suivre le bon chemin en la surveillant. Et il a réussi. Elle est devenue une des meilleures sorcières pratiquant la magie blanche. Mais Voldemort a cru qu'il pourrait la faire passer de son côté en lui enseignant la magie Noire. Pourtant, il l'a tuée. Dumbledore croit qu'il savait qu'il avait un autre héritier. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas vraiment insisté pour la maintenir en vie, ajouta Remus. Alors il y aurait un autre héritier de Voldemort ? En vie ? A priori, oui. Il a du sentir sa présence un peu avant la mort de James et Lily. Je croyais qu'on la sentait dès sa naissance ? Pas au second héritier. Beaucoup de sorciers ont plusieurs héritiers ? Non, c'est rarissime. Ca ne se produit qu'une fois tous les cinq cent ans en moyenne. Tu l'as pris beaucoup mieux que ce que j'aurais cru, dit Sirius après quelques instants de silence. Tu es en train de mûrir, Harry. Je t'assure, tu deviens un homme.  
  
Son filleul rougit. Sirius le complimentait souvent ces temps-ci et cela le touchait vraiment.  
  
Harry raconta cette histoire à ses amis - Ron et Hermione évidemment mais aussi Liz - et tous en furent bouche bée. Quelle famille ! s'étonna Liz. Comme tu dis ! approuva Ron. Harry était très content d'avoir des amis tels qu'eux mais il ne voulait pas négliger les autres. Il allait, par exemple, de plus en plus parler avec Neville qui semblait souffrir en ce moment. Il lui confia l'histoire de ses parents. Harry ne lui dit pas qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Neville soupçonnait Rogue d'y avoir participé. C'était pour ça que l'épouvantard et l'iragon prenaient son apparence. Le maître de potions l'effrayait autant qu'il le mettait en colère.  
  
Durant quelques mois, Harry Potter était donc devenu apprécié de tout le monde - sauf des Serpentards qui le craignaient - et chacun voulait se faire connaître de lui. Même Ron, devant cette popularité, n'était pas jaloux, trop occupé à profiter de la vie avec Hermione et son meilleur ami. Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans la vie de Harry tant que Voldemort se faisait oublier.  
  
Mais justement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tenait pas à se faire oublier. Il recommença les massacres de moldus et sorciers quel que soit leur sang. Chaque semaine apportait son lot de drames. De plus en plus d'élèves perdaient des membres de leur famille. Le Ministère ne savait plus où donner de la tête et Ron reçut une lettre de son père disant clairement qu'ils avaient besoin d'une aide extérieure. Tout le monde comptait plus ou moins sur l'intervention de Dumbledore mais il était encore trop faible. Le directeur convoqua alors à nouveau son héritier : Depuis ton entrée dans le monde des sorciers, j'ai essayé de te protéger pour te transmettre mes pouvoirs plus tard. Ce n'est donc pas dans mes habitudes de te confronter au danger intentionnellement. Je pense que tu l'as compris. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le choix. Il y a en ce monde deux personnes qui peuvent combattre Lord Voldemort : toi et moi. Tu l'as deviné, je ne peux plus agir, les forces me manquent. Tu es donc la seule personne à pouvoir arrêter ces massacres.  
  
Harry s'attendait à une déclaration de ce genre. Mais il croyait que Dumbledore allait l'aider. Apparemment, le poids du monde était entièrement sur ses épaules. Et c'était lourd. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit : Que dois-je faire ?  
  
Reviews please ! 


	18. La finale

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 18 : La finale  
  
Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.  
  
Je savais que tu accepterai. Tu n'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Biens, alors voici ce que je te propose : tu vas apprendre de façon intensive pendant deux mois et nous aviserons lorsque cela sera terminé. J'aurais voulu agir de suite mais même si tu es très puissant, tu n'es pas au maximum de ta force. Maintenant, as-tu des questions ? Oui. J'ai appris que ma mère était l'héritière de Voldemort mais qu'il y en a un autre vivant. Savez-vous qui c'est ? Non. Mon ancien espion qui m'avait averti pour ta mère n'est malheureusement pas en état de me donner d'autres informations. Je pense qu'il ou elle doit avoir à peu près ton âge. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'imagine que ce sont Sirius et Remus qui t'ont mit au courant. Oui. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs dit que je l'avais très bien pris. Mais ma mère n'avait pas le choix, pourquoi ça m'aurait atteint ? Tu as tout à fait raison. C'était une excellente sorcière du fait qu'elle était l'héritière d'un grand mage. Il n'y a pas de raison de la rejeter à cause de ça. Allez, il est temps de se mettre au travail. Voici cinquante parchemins à apprendre cette semaine. Un de ceux-ci est très important : c'est l'Amplification des sortilèges qui permet de multiplier la force d'un sort comme son nom l'indique. Il nécessite plus de pratique que les autres alors essaye de te faire aider par tes amis.  
  
En revenant dans la Salle Commune Harry trouva Ron et Hermione enlacés, insouciants. Ils semblaient si heureux malgré les crimes des mangemorts. Rien ne les atteignait. Harry les enviait tellement. Il devait combattre le pire mage noir de tous les temps et ne pouvait pas avoir ces moments innocents. Il voulait leur donner ce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre alors il ne leur raconta pas l'annonce de Dumbledore. La mine sombre, il sortit de la tour et s'enferma dans une salle de classe vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage espiègle de Liz. Harry ne leva pas la tête. Il avait reconnu son pas hésitant. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de son ami et lui prit la main sans rien dire. Elle avait remarqué que des larmes coulaient sur les joues du Gryffondor mais ne s'en moqua pas. Puis, lentement, elle se leva et prit le menton de Harry. - J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Harry. Il hésita à la regarder, sachant qu'il allait être troublé par sa beauté parfaite. Mais finalement il plongea son regard vert dans celui de son amie qui avait un air grave. Tu m'as souvent demandé pourquoi je savais autant de choses. Je vais te le dire mais c'est un secret absolu. Il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne le diras à personne. Je sais que tu n'as pas parlé de nos conversations à Dumbledore alors sur ce coup-ci, j'ai besoin de te faire confiance. Bien sûr, Liz. Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirai rien. Merci. Voilà, je suis une animagus non déclarée. Encore une ! Non, j'ai rien dit, continue... En fait, j'ai commencé ma transformation il y a deux ans mais je n'ai pas respecté une règle essentielle et je n'ai réussi qu'à me transformer à moitié. Tu t'es transformé en quoi ? Je devais être un cheval mais je n'ai réussi qu'à être centaure. Et c'est pour ça que je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie. Je lis dans les planètes. C'est pas vraiment mon fort, la Divination. Alors, dis-moi, que vois-tu dans mon avenir ? Tu sais comment va se passer mon combat avec Voldemort ? Non, non ! Je ne sais rien de tout ça ! Je suis une animagus, pas un centaure. Les centaures voient ce qu'il va se passer de très important, moi je vois seulement tes conversations importantes....et celles qui te concernent. C'est comme ça que tu as su pour l'héritier de Voldemort ? Oui, j'ai entendu Messieurs Black et Lupin en parler. Donc avec moi, ce n'est pas la peine de parler de ce qui te tracasses, je le sais naturellement. Mais...Liz, pourquoi entends-tu seulement des conversations qui me concernent ? Pourquoi moi ? Ca, je n'en sais rien. Mais à partir du moment où j'ai compris que tout tournait autour de toi, j'ai décidé de t'aider. Surtout après la mort de mon frère. Mais, je ne comprends pas, tu n'as pas vu la renaissance de Voldemort ? Non. Il faut que je me transforme et que j'étudie les planètes pour le voir. Et l'an dernier, je ne le faisais pas souvent.  
  
Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment, main dans la main. Liz lui dit : Il ne faut pas laisser Ron et Hermione à l'écart. Même si tu penses les préserver, tu les écartes de ta vie. Et ça m'étonnerai qu'ils soient d'accord que tu les « oublies » en quelque sorte. Oui, tu as raison. Mais ils ont l'air si heureux sans ces problèmes... Ca t'arrivera aussi, Harry, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
  
Elle se leva, lâchant sa main et sortit. Harry réfléchit un instant. Il allait mettre Hermione et Ron au courant mais il devait trouver lui-même une solution au problème Voldemort. Il pensa qu'il fallait absolument retrouver l'héritier du mage noir afin de le préserver du bon côté. Mais comment savoir qui c'était ? Ca pouvait être n'importe qui. A part ceux qu'ils connaissait vraiment bien, évidemment. Il se doutait que Malefoy pouvait l'être. Mais il croyait aussi trois ans auparavant que c'était l'héritier de Serpentard. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quand un bruit de casse attira son attention. Par précaution, il avait amené sa cape d'invisibilité de son père. Quelle bonne idée ! Il s'en revêtit et se dirigea silencieusement vers l'endroit d'où s'échappaient des voix. Il découvrit Remus et McGonagall en pleine discussion. Un vase brisé était à leurs pieds. Un peu honteux de les espionner, Harry se cacha derrière une armure, sachant parfaitement que Lunard connaissait l'existence de sa cape.  
  
J'ai donc réussi à reconstituer l'arbre généalogique des Potter pour aider Harry mais un enfant restait introuvable. Comment ça ? demanda la prof La cousine de James s'était mariée avec un moldu et ils ont eu une fille peu après la naissance de Harry. Mais ses parents se sont fait attaqués par des mangemorts et la petite a disparu. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait au moment de l'attaque et tout le monde la croit morte. Mais vous n'y croyez pas ? Non. Je l'ai retrouvée. Elle s'appelait Dora et elle a été adoptée par des sorciers. Lors du drame, elle était sortie sans que ses parents la voient. C'est pourquoi elle est toujours en vie. Mais où est-elle, maintenant ? Ici. A Serdaigle. Et elle s'appelle aujourd'hui Liz. Liz Diggory.  
  
Harry étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Liz était sa cousine ! Eloignée, certes mais elle faisait partie de sa famille. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il s'éloigna alors pour rejoindre ses amis.  
  
Une fois le nouveau couple de Gryffondor au courant des différentes conversations, ils purent discuter calmement de ces révélations, de leurs conséquences. Ils savaient tous que la vie d'Harry allait complètement changer. Il devait se préparer à combattre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et sa relation avec Liz allait se métamorphoser. Harry était entrain de se rendre compte de son attachement différent de l'amitié à cette jeune fille et il apprenait qu'elle était sa cousine. Certes, il était heureux de connaître un membre de sa famille autre que les Dursley mais il commençait à se demander s'il connaîtrait l'amour un jour. Savait-elle au moins qu'elle avait été adoptée ? Ne connaissant pas la réponse, il valait mieux ne pas lui parler de son lien de parenté avec Harry. C'est sur ces pensées que le trio s'endormit près du feu de la salle commune.  
  
Le travail commençait à devenir intensif pour les cinquième et septième années. En effet, ils devaient chacun passer leurs examens à la fin de l'année mais ces classes passaient un examen plus important : les BUSE et les ASPIC. Hermione, contrairement aux années précédentes, ne travailla pas jusqu'à épuisement, bien au contraire. Elle semblait ne faire que le strict minimum : 'je préfère profiter de mes amis'. Quant à Ron, il était tout à fait satisfait de la réaction de sa petite amie mais la forçait à réviser plus ('je ne veux pas que tu échoues et qu'on ne soit plus ensemble à Poudlard'). Les rôles en étaient presque inversés. Harry, lui, n'apprenait que les parchemins de Dumbledore, ayant déjà tout acquis dans les différentes matières - en particulier Défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant de se relaxer - question de point de vue selon Hermione - , perfectionnant ses techniques de Quidditch pendant que ses amis se reposaient sous le soleil d'Avril. En effet, en fin de mois devait se dérouler la finale de Quidditch où s'affrontaient Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Les deux maisons étaient très tendues dès le début de la semaine précédant le match mais les élèves gardaient des relations très amicales. Harry et Cho semblaient très contents de jouer l'un contre l'autre : une lueur de détermination se lisait dans chacun de leurs regards échangés et ils avaient tous deux hâte de prouver à l'autre qui était le meilleur.  
  
Ces derniers temps, Harry avait repris confiance en lui et le matin du match, il était parfaitement serein, sachant ce qu'il valait en tant qu'attrapeur. Mais le reste de l'équipe était bien plus angoissée que son capitaine : Ron et Lavande allaient vivre leur première finale et ils n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. Mange, Ron, tu ne peux pas faire du sport sans rien dans le ventre ! Je peux pas, Herm' ! J'ai l'estomac complètement noué, si j'avale quelque chose, je le relâcherai en volant, répliqua-t-il avec finesse. Les jumeaux lançaient des plaisanteries mais semblaient nerveux, tout comme Alicia et Katie qui ne leur répondaient que par des sourires crispés. C'était leur dernier match à Poudlard. Ils étaient tous les trois en dernière année.  
  
Dans les vestiaires, Harry se lança dans un discours bref mais très clair : Vous le savez tous, ce match est important pour différentes raisons. Déjà c'est le dernier pour trois d'entre nous ; de plus, nous avons gagné il y a deux ans et nous nous devons de garder la coupe aux lions. Alors j'attends de vous tous que vous vous donniez à fond, tout en restant fair-play. Nous jouons contre des amis mais ce sont quand même nos adversaires alors ne faîtes pas les choses à moitié : il faut que ce match soit spectaculaire pour clore cette année en beauté. C'est clair ? L'équipe semblait stupéfaite de ce discours mais cela avait suffit à leur redonner confiance et à les motiver. Ils approuvèrent vivement et entrèrent sur le terrain au signal de leur capitaine.  
  
Bibine devait comme à l'habitude arbitrer. Lorsque les deux équipes furent face à face, elle demanda aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Harry s'approcha de Cho et lui serra la main avec un regard qui lui disait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Cho eut un grand sourire mais il était étrange, comme changé. Enfourchez vos balais ! Oui, chef ! crièrent les jumeaux. Des rires retentirent parmi les Gryffondor. Lorsque Harry s'éleva dans les airs, il se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Il était joyeux comme s'il avait subi un sortilège d'allègrement. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment.  
  
La partie commença et Lee Jordan était très enthousiaste dans ses commentaires. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait aussi. Il se mit à la recherche de la petite balle en suivant les paroles de Lee. D'après lui, le score était très serré : cinquante partout. Harry jeta un coup d'?il à Cho et remarqua que sa technique avait changé : elle ne le suivait plus en reproduisant ses mouvements mais le surveillait en regardant alentours pour repérer le Vif. Harry, lui, se contentait de chercher tout éclat doré en faisant des ronds au dessus du terrain. Soudain, une grosse balle noire se dirigea vers lui et il eut juste le temps de foncer en piqué vers le sol pour éviter le Cognard qui siffla à ses oreilles. Cho crut qu'il se lançait à la poursuite du Vif et le suivit de près. Harry ne s'en aperçut pas et voyant le danger passé, il remonta brusquement sans regarder derrière lui. L'attrapeuse le collait littéralement et s'écrasa donc contre le Gryffondor. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balai. Harry ne se rendit compte de la situation que trop tard alors que la jeune fille faisait une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Il donna toute la puissance à son balai pour essayer de la récupérer mais elle avait trop d'avance. Tout à coup, le balai de Cho vint se placer naturellement sous sa propriétaire, la sauvant de peu. En se redressant, elle dévoila son visage effrayé mais ses yeux avaient pris une teinte différente. De là où il était, il ne distinguait pas vraiment la couleur mais elle n'était pas habituelle. Le jeu qui s'était arrêté pendant une minute reprit mais l'incident avait surpris tout le monde.  
  
Le score en était à cent trente à cent dix pour Gryffondor lorsque Harry sentit des petites ailes dorées le frôler. Le temps de se retourner et la minuscule balle était déjà partie très loin. Mais il ne l'avait pas perdue des yeux et il s'élança à sa poursuite, s'élevant encore plus haut dans le ciel, dans la direction du Vif d'Or. Cho volait plus bas et n'avait pas aperçu son adversaire. Mais lorsque la balle changea de direction et fonça vers les cercles de but, il fut bien obligé de la suivre et la Serdaigle vit enfin le mouvement. Curieusement, la balle dorée faisait beaucoup de déplacements, de loopings, de vrilles. Les attrapeurs la suivaient et se croyaient presque dans des montagnes russes - bien que Harry n'y soit jamais allé. Le stade entier était accroché à eux, les poursuiveurs ne se lançaient plus le Souaffle et Lee Jordan hurlait dans le porte-voix magique que c'était la première fois que la poursuite du Vif était aussi longue et périlleuse depuis de nombreuses années à Poudlard.  
  
L'attention de Harry était complètement concentrée sur la balle qu'il devait attraper avant son amie. Bien qu'il possède un éclair de feu, la jeune fille était plus légère et par ce temps, c'était un avantage ; si bien qu'ils étaient presque à égalité dans cette course. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol mais ils savaient tous deux que le vif pourrait très bien changer de direction au dernier moment. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait bien observé les mouvements de la balle et il pouvait anticiper par où elle allait partir. Il se concentra sur son instinct et lorsqu'il sentit que la balle allait tourner, il accéléra dans cette direction et fit demi-tour. Cho n'avait pas remarqué son changement d'attitude. Elle essayait toujours de poursuivre la balle. Mais le Vif tourna à ce moment et se dirigea vers Harry qui semblait l'attendre. Et tout simplement, le Gryffondor tendit la main et attrapa la sphère glacée.  
  
Le son se remit en marche et, alors qu'il atterrissait en douceur sur la pelouse, tenant le Vif d'Or entre ses doigts, des acclamations retentirent dans tous les gradins. L'équipe rouge et or hurlait à s'en casser la voix en félicitant leur capitaine et les Serdaigle leur serrèrent la main, 'sans rancune'. Hermione enlaça Harry et embrassa Ron. Puis Liz s'approcha des Gryffondor et prit Harry dans ses bras en lui murmurant 'je t'adore, je t'adore'. Elle essaya de l'embrasser mais il recula, se rappelant qu'elle était sa cousine. Liz lui lança un regard blessé, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Mais Harry n'eut pas le loisir de lui expliquer, l'équipe le pressait d'aller chercher la coupe.  
  
Il monta alors les escaliers menant à la tribune des professeurs, suivi des Weasley et des poursuiveuses. Albus Dumbledore se tenait au centre, la coupe dans les mains et le regard pétillant. Il tendit le trophée à Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Sirius, n'y tenant plus, se leva et étreignit son filleul comme son fils, les yeux remplis de fierté. Puis Harry cria 'Les Gryffondor sont les meilleurs cette année et je ferais tout pour que cela reste ainsi ! ' en brandissant le trophée. Il le fit passer ensuite aux autres membres de l'équipe. Dumbledore lui demanda s'il avait autre chose à dire. Le capitaine déclara alors dans le porte-voix magique : J'espère que vous vous rappellerez de nos membres de dernière année qui ont contribué à notre victoire : les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley en tant que batteurs - ces derniers saluèrent le public en folie- et les poursuiveuses Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell. Mais n'oubliez pas non plus les nouvelles recrues qui se sont entraînées très dur : Ron Weasley et Lavande Brown. Ron, bien que très rouge, ajouta : Et bien sûr notre formidable capitaine et attrapeur Harry Potter !  
  
La fête continua dans la salle commune des lions et cette soirée fut tellement bruyante qu'ils durent utiliser un sortilège d'insonorisation pour éviter la venue de McGonagall.  
  
Lorsqu'ils purent enfin rejoindre leur dortoir, Harry parla avec Ron à voix basse de la chute de Cho : C'est pas normal que le balais se soit replacé sous elle. Elle l'a peut-être appelé avec le sortilège d'Attraction, suggéra le rouquin. Si c'est le cas, elle n'avait pas le droit : le port de la baguette est interdit dans les matchs. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu sortir sa baguette et pourtant je ne la lâchais pas des yeux. Oui, c'est bizarre. A propos d'yeux, tu n'as pas remarqué les siens lorsqu'elle remontait sur son balai ? Non, j'étais occupé à arrêter un tir. Ils avaient une teinte différente. Je n'ai pas réussi à cerner la couleur mais c'était pas non plus normal. On demandera demain à Hermione, elle n'a pas quitté ses multiplettes d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. A propos, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Cho, je trouve.... Je sais ce que tu penses mais elle ne m'attire plus du tout. A vrai dire, et c'est là où est le problème, c'est Liz qui m'intéresse. Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas de quel problème tu parles, répliqua Ron, interloqué. Mais enfin, Ron, c'est ma cousine ! Elle fait partie de ma famille, je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle ! C'est un problème moldu, ça ! Chez les sorciers, à partir du second degré de parenté, ça ne dérange plus. Mon oncle Salomé est bien marié avec sa cousine Patty, ce qui complique encore plus notre arbre généalogique, d'ailleurs !  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Il allait vraiment bien. Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des semaines. Puis il lui vint une idée : Et si on allait réveiller Mione ? T'es fou ? Et toutes les autres filles ? Demain, c'est dimanche, elles pourront faire la grasse matinée.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils se levèrent en pyjama et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Ils cherchèrent du regard le lit d'Hermione mais tous les baldaquins étaient tirés. Cependant Ron aperçut « L'Histoire de Poudlard » à proximité d'un lit. Pensant qu'elle était la seule à lire ce bouquin, les deux garçons ouvrirent d'un coup sec les rideaux et sautèrent sur le lit.  
  
Reviews please ! 


	19. Visite

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 19 : Visite  
  
Un cri retentit dans la pièce. Parvati s'était redressée dans le lit en question et hurlait. Toutes les autres filles du dortoir s'approchèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les garçons avaient une tête comique : ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se tromper et ils avaient raté leur coup ! Hermione, ayant compris ce qu'ils voulaient faire, se tenait les côtes à force de rire. Puis tout le monde suivit le fou rire, Parvati, Ron et Harry compris. Les jumeaux entrèrent dans le dortoir en criant « on continue la fête ? ». Mais le préfet en chef les renvoya tous dans leur dortoir respectif.  
  
Une fois dans son lit, Harry pensa que ses camarades féminines avaient beaucoup mûri : S'ils avaient fait cette blague l'année passée, elles auraient eu peur que des garçons les voient en chemise de nuit.  
  
Le lendemain, les deux garçons demandèrent à Hermione ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses multiplettes lors de la chute de Cho. Son visage devint grave quand elle annonça : Elle avait les yeux rouges. Je me disais bien aussi....dit Harry, soucieux. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Non, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon. Direction Sirius ? demanda Ron.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent et s'approchèrent de la table des professeurs où Remus discutait avec McGonagall et Sirius avec...Rogue ? Ah, Harry ! Justement nous voulions te voir ! annonça Remus Lupin. Et toi aussi, apparemment ? constata Sirius Oui, c'est assez sérieux.  
  
Dans le bureau de McGonagall, ils lui annoncèrent que Liz était sa cousine. Harry feint la surprise. Puis, ils abordèrent le sujet Cho. Vous dîtes qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, Miss Granger ? Oui, professeur. Je les ai vu dans mes multiplettes. Sirius ? demanda son filleul. Est-ce que ma mère avait les yeux rouges par moments ? Je ne l'ai pas souvent vue en colère ou apeurée, je ne peux pas te dire, avoua-t-il. Moi, je l'ai déjà vu avec des yeux écarlates. Avant qu'elle ne sache qu'elle était l'héritière de Voldemort. Annonça Remus. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons trouvé la nouvelle héritière, conclut Sirius.  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir envers Cho et Liz, ils furent débordés de travail. Harry ne pu même pas prendre le temps de se relaxer dans les airs.  
  
Puis vinrent les examens. En Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ils durent répondre à un questionnaire sur toutes les créatures présentes dans leur manuel. Harry avait acquis de bonnes bases et pu s'en sortir aisément ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Le contrôle de Potions était nettement plus dur. Ils devaient fabriquer la potion tue-loup qui était très délicate à préparer. Le trio eut beaucoup de difficultés surtout avec Rogue entrain de les presser. En Divination, il fallait tirer les tarots pour lire dans l'avenir. Harry s'en sortir sans trop de problème puisqu'il tira la carte du Sinistros. Trelawney avait les yeux embués lorsque son élève lui annonça qu'un événement horrible allait se produire dans leur vie à tous. En métamorphose, il fallait se transformer soi-même en chaise. McGonagall devait leur redonner leur forme originelle après. Personne ne su s'ils avaient réussi ou pas : quand on est un objet, on ne pense plus. Les BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se passèrent de façon excellente puisque Sirius avait organisé un parcours, s'inspirant de l'idée de Remus, où les élèves devaient contrer tout un tas de sorts. Cela se terminer avec un duel contre le prof. Harry réussit à battre son parrain après quelques minutes. Ron et Hermione avaient perdu mais s'étaient battus très longtemps. En Enchantement, Flitwick leur demanda de le faire grandir puis rétrécir ce qui n'était pas facile puisqu'il s'était lancé un contre-sort pour garder sa taille normale. Au troisième essai, Harry réussit enfin contre deux de Hermione et quatre de Ron. Enfin, le professeur Binns leur posa tout un tas de questions sur les révoltes des Gobelins au siècle dernier. Là, tous crurent échouer. En particulier le brun à lunettes qui n'étudiait pas ça dans son apprentissage.  
  
Le vendredi soir, Dumbledore leur annonça quelque chose qui ne s'était encore jamais produit :  
  
Plusieurs élèves se sont plaints de ne pas connaître les salles communes des autres maisons. J'ai donc décidé de faire une sorte de week-end portes ouvertes. Chacun pourra visiter ces salles sous la protection des préfets.  
  
Les élèves étaient très contents : ils allaient pouvoir connaître les salles communes autres que celles de leur maison respective. Le Samedi ils devaient visiter celles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Après avoir parcouru quelques escaliers, ils se retrouvèrent devant une bibliothèque qui pivota en laissant apparaître la préfète en chef de cette maison (Ils ne devaient pas dévoiler le mot de passe) . Les élèves entrèrent dans une salle toute bleue. Elle avait l'air plus confortable que celle des Gryffondor. Après avoir repéré Cho, Harry se décida à lui parler. Elle était entrain de lire. Cho, il faut que je te parle. Je t'écoute, Harry. Liz apparut derrière eux et les interrompit : Excuse-moi, Cho, je peux t'emprunter Harry un moment ? Oui, bien sûr. Harry voulut protester mais elle le tira par le bras. Viens, on va dans ma salle commune. Attends ! Je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione ! Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle l'emmena dans une salle toute ronde tapissée de jaune. Dis-moi, Harry, si tu as encore un faible pour Cho. Non, elle ne m'attire plus du tout, lui répondit-il, étonné. Alors pourquoi voulais-tu lui parler ? Tu ne sais pas ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas transformée ? Très longtemps. Je n'avais plus le courage. Pourquoi tu as reculé après avoir gagné la finale ? Liz, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Tu n'es peut-être même pas au courant... Dis-moi, si c'est important ! Bien. Est-ce que tu sais que tu as été adoptée ? Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Laisse-moi terminer. Tu t'appelais Dora et ta mère était une sorcière, ton père moldu. Mon père était le cousin de ta mère. On est donc petits cousins. C'est....c'est vrai ? Oh ! je suis tellement contente d'avoir retrouvé un membre de ma famille ! Moi aussi. En fait, tes parents ont été tués par des mangemorts et tu était sortie quand c'est arrivé. C'est pour ça que tu es encore en vie. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'embrasser ? Chez les moldus, on ne tombe pas amoureux des membres de sa famille. Mais j'ai appris plus tard que c'était différent chez les sorciers. Tu sais, je crois que tu m'as changé. Avant, j'étais vraiment renfermée, timide, je ne parlais à personne. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai l'impression de revivre. C'est pareil pour moi.  
  
Liz lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, tous les élèves de toutes les maisons entraient dans la salle des Poufsouffles. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. On savait que vous étiez là. Dit Hermione. On a croisé Dumbledore dans le couloir. Il te cherchait. Il faut que tu le rejoigne dans son bureau. Harry hocha la tête et se leva. Avant de partir, il chuchota à Liz « on reprendra cette conversation plus tard ».  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur, il annonça à son héritier : Harry, ton apprentissage est presque terminé alors j'aimerai faire le point avec toi. Un autre examen ? Dumbledore eut un sourire. Pas vraiment. Nous allons nous entraîner sur tout ce que tu as vu pendant l'année. Suis-moi, j'ai trouvé une salle vide. Personne ne nous dérangera, ils sont tous occupés à visiter les salles communes.  
  
********************************  
  
Commençons par les sorts de défense et d'attaque. Ce sera une sorte de duel.  
  
Harry et le directeur se lancèrent des sorts pendant une heure. Le Gryffondor réussit à se défendre à merveille et il arriva même à toucher son ascendant. Tu as beaucoup progressé ! On passe à des sorts plus compliqués ? Comme le malcontra par exemple .... Si tu me promets de me réanimer après, bien sûr, ajouta Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Comme vous voudrez. Malcontra. Le directeur ne pu pas éviter le sortilège et succomba dans le coma. Harry s'empressa de le réanimer mais il du utiliser toute sa puissance. Lorsque Dumbledore se réveilla, il trouva un Harry épuisé. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai du me vider de mes forces pour vous faire revenir. Pourtant la dernière fois, je l'ai fait sans me fatiguer. Est-ce que je suis moins puissant qu'avant ? Non, Harry. C'est moi qui suis plus faible. Il vaut mieux ne pas retenter l'expérience parce que je risque de ne pas revenir la prochaine fois. Mais si Voldemort vous le lance ? Je préfère ne pas y songer. Nous allons prendre une pose d'une demi-heure où tu mangeras un peu et nous reprendrons le test.  
  
Après la pose, Dumbledore alla chercher un Iragon. Nous allons tester ta capacité à te calmer. A nouveau, comme plus tôt dans l'année, Harry se plaça devant la créature et se mit instantanément en colère. Mais il était maintenant conscient de sa situation et savait comment s'y prendre pour faire cesser sa colère. Il inspira profondément et détendit ses muscles puis déclara au serpent : « je ne me laisserai pas faire alors va-t-en ». Dumbledore en fut très impressionné et ils passèrent au contrôle suivant. Ainsi , ils s'entraînèrent toute l'après-midi et les deux sorciers n'avaient plus une once de force le soir. Le directeur fit venir Dobby qui leur apporta de quoi se restaurer avant de les emmener dans leur chambre respective. Harry ne sentait plus ses muscles, il ne ressentait plus qu'une immense fatigue qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il s'endormit alors très vite.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry était d'une forme on ne peut meilleure et se sentait plus puissant que jamais. Lors du déjeuner, il dévora tout ce qui était à portée de mains - en nourriture bien sûr. Puis, les élèves eurent la permission de visiter la salle commune des Serpentards. Seuls Fred et George Weasley se levèrent pour voir cette salle. Les autres Gryffondor n'en avaient aucune envie. Quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle firent l'effort pour se montrer polis mais aucun enthousiasme ne se lisait sur leur visage. Quant aux jumeaux, tout le monde savait qu'ils voulaient visiter cette pièce pour y laisser quelques gadgets.  
  
Alors la visite de la salle des Gryffondor se fit plus tôt que prévue. Hermione prêta main forte aux préfets pour garder le mot de passe secret et tous se dirigèrent vers la tour. Arrivés là-bas, le trio expliqua toutes sortes de particularités de cette salle à leurs amis Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Liz ne réussit pas à parler seule à seule à Harry et ce dernier ne pu pas se débarrasser des élèves pour trouver Cho. Les trois-quarts des élèves étaient présents dans la pièce et tout le monde était serré.  
  
Dans le tumulte général, personne ne fit attention au tableau qui venait de pivoter sur la seule personne qui n'y avait pas sa place.  
  
Reviews please ! 


	20. Petite discussion entre ennemis

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 20 : Petite discussion entre ennemis  
  
Une lumière verte éclaira la salle.  
  
Harry se retourna, reconnaissant la lumière caractéristique de l'Avada Kedavra. Et comme pour lui confirmer sa pensée, un rire suraiguë retentit et sa cicatrice lui brûla le front. Harry avait apprit à surpasser sa douleur, il réagit alors instantanément en jetant des sortilèges de protection. Mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour protéger des centaines de personnes. Seuls les élèves près de lui s'inclurent dans la bulle alors que les autres, les centaines d'autres, se tordaient sur le sol où entendaient la bourrasque annonçant leur mort.  
  
-Voldemort ! Ce combat ne concerne pas ces élèves ! Laisse-les et bats-toi juste contre moi !  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna vers lui sa tête de serpent et fit signe à ses mangemorts de cesser leur attaque.  
  
Harry Potter. Je te retrouve enfin. Pour la dernière fois, par ailleurs.  
  
Harry sortit de la bulle et en profita pour en glisser d'autres à l'intérieur. Il avait le pouvoir de se battre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous ces élèves. Il sentait qu'une puissance et un courage incroyable s'emparait de lui.  
  
Tu devrais changer de refrain. Je t'ai déjà battu cinq fois, prêt pour une sixième ? Ne manque pas de respect au mage le plus puissant que la Terre ait connu ! Tu te trompes. Albus Dumbledore est plus puissant que toi. Erreur ! A été plus puissant ! Ce n'est plus qu'un détritus. N'insulte jamais Dumbledore devant moi, face de serpent !  
  
Les élèves eurent un frisson unanime. Tous savaient qu'il avait été trop loin.  
  
Fini la parlote, Potter. Voyons ce que tu vaux. Av. Non ! Ron venait de sortir de la bulle, se jetant devant son meilleur ami. Hermione le rejoignit. Ron, Hermione, allez vous-en ! s'écria Harry. Si vous voulez le tuer alors il faudra passer devant nous, ajouta Hermione sans faire attention à son ami. Herm' ! Vous n'êtes pas assez puissants ! protesta Harry d'une voix dure.  
  
Voyant la détermination dans leur regard, Harry ne put que faire appel à un sortilège pendant que Voldemort riait à gorge déployée.  
  
Je suis désolé les amis mais je dois vous protéger. Wingardium Leviosa !  
  
Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la bulle, l'air navré.  
  
C'est fini ce spectacle ? Très touchant je dois dire mais je préfère les films d'horreur. Dit Lord Voldemort. Tu t'amuses d'un divertissement moldu ? C'est un comble pour celui qui prétend les haïr. Fit remarquer Harry.  
  
Le mage noir semblait en proie à une fureur intenable. Il fit un signe et les mangemorts recommencèrent le massacre.  
  
Stop ! hurla Harry. J'arrête ma provocation. Je refuse de voir ces gens souffrir inutilement. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres minces de Voldemort.  
  
Soudain, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit à nouveau. Dumbledore se tenait là.  
  
Non, professeur ! Partez, vous savez ce que vous risquez, articula en silence Harry. De la même façon, le directeur lui répondit : Je viens t'aider. Tu en auras besoin.  
  
Mais Voldemort intercepta l'échange et déclara : Tiens, tiens..le petit Harry a besoin de son mentor ou est-ce l'inverse ? Les enfants qui ne sont pas protégés, approchez, dit Dumbledore sans faire attention à la remarque.  
  
Mais, d'un geste, leur ennemi les arrêta et en stupéfixa la moitié en un sort. Harry se rendit compte de la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était largement supérieure à la sienne et il venait s'en apercevoir ! Il perdit un peu de son assurance mais pensa que pratiquement toute l'école courrait un risque et qu'ils comptaient sur le célèbre Harry Potter. Si jamais Dumbledore se prenait le sortilège de coma, il ne pourrait plus se réveiller. Harry prit alors une décision qu'il espérait que le directeur comprendrait :  
  
Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ejecta.  
  
Dumbledore disparut avec un visage stupéfait. Le directeur devrait rejoindre son bureau si Harry avait réussi.  
  
Cet imbécile t'a bien éduqué, Potter. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux. Cesse tes tours et écoute-moi.  
  
Voldemort fixait Harry. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'?il derrière lui. Il renforça la protection et en inclut d'autres dedans. Cho était au premier rang et tenait Liz par la main, lui montrant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il les rassura en un regard. Puis il s'approcha de Voldemort et se concentra pour faire de la place. Copiant la technique de son ennemi, il écarta d'un geste tous ceux qui étaient trop près des deux mages, mangemorts comme élèves.  
  
Je vous écoute. Bien, c'est très bien, Potter. Je vois que tu as dépassé la puissance de Dumbledore. Mais tu ne m'arrive toujours pas à la cheville. Cependant, tu pourrais devenir encore meilleur, tu pourrais avoir le monde à tes pieds. Je peux te donner le pouvoir que tu cherches. Je ne cherche aucun pouvoir, coupa Harry. Je ne veux pas m'associer à vous. Car c'est ça que vous me proposez, n'est-ce pas ? En effet. Mais tu me déçois, je te croyais plus fort que ça. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la force. Ca serait plutôt faible de ma part de ne pas m'opposer à vous et au mal en général. Voldemort commençait à perdre patience. J'aimerais que l'on parle un moment de notre dernière rencontre. Je sais que tu as compris le phénomène qui lie nos baguettes alors dis-le moi. Vous ne le savez pas ? Ca m'étonne.. Vous n'êtes pas si puissant que vous voulez bien le dire. La puissance se base sur la connaissance, Voldemort. Je croyais qu'on vous avait apprit ça à l'école. Ca suffit ! Tu n'es qu'une mouche que je n'ai qu'à écraser pour être satisfait.. Alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? J'ai encore besoin de toi.pour quelques instants du moins. Toi ! Approche ! Il avait pointé son doigt noueux sur Liz. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'?il à son cousin et fit un geste négatif de la tête. Hum.comme tu veux. Impero. Aussitôt la jeune fille eut le regard vide et se dirigea vers celui qui la possédait. Le vieux gâteux d'Ollivander n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui unissait nos baguettes. Je l'ai donc tué. Tu sais que je vais faire la même chose pour toi mais je vais te faire souffrir d'abord. Endoloris ! Liz se tordit sur le sol de douleur. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il devait l'empêcher de lui faire du mal mais il ne fallait pas obéir à son ennemi. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Cho s'était précipitée hors de la bulle pour secourir son amie.  
  
Voldemort regardait le spectacle avec amusement. Mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune chinoise se déplacer, ses yeux se firent victorieux. Lucius ! Va chercher ton fils ! Oui, maître. Un mangemort sortit du cercle qui s'était formé pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un Drago Malefoy qui semblait irradier. Drago ! Approche. Lui dit Voldemort. Oui, maître. Maître ? Alors Malefoy fils était aussi un mangemort ? Harry s'aperçut que les élèves étaient horrifiés en apprenant la nouvelle pourtant pas si surprenante. Confirme-tu que ses yeux sont devenus rouges lors d'une frayeur intense ? Oui, maître, dit Drago en baissant les yeux. Cho ! Retourne dans la bulle ! cria Harry. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, Potter, reprit Voldemort. Elle est remplie de Magie Noire. Même ta mère en avait plein le corps, bien qu'elle faisait tout pour le nier. Dumbledore l'avait prévenue par l'intermédiaire de Londubat. Mes mangemorts ont bien fait de le rendre fou.  
  
Un murmure passa entre les élèves. Ils venaient de découvrir l'histoire des parents de Neville. Ron et Hermione semblaient abasourdis. Pendant ce temps, Cho aidait Liz à rejoindre la bulle mais Voldemort les aperçut : Accio Cho Chang. La jeune fille se retrouva près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, terrifiée. Harry, fais quelque chose ! Hermione avait crié. La Sang-de-Bourbe a raison. J'ai bien envie d'un petit duel, qu'en dis-tu ? Ca me plairait aussi, Jedusor, répliqua Harry. Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom ! Expelliarmus ! La baguette du Survivant lui échappa des mains pour atterrir entre celles de Voldemort. A ce moment-là, les professeurs entrèrent en trombe dans la salle commune, McGonagall et Rogue en tête mais sans Sirius. Ils semblaient ne pas en croire leurs yeux. Mais ils réagirent presque tout de suite, stupéfixant quelques mangemorts. Voldemort se tourna vers eux et les plaça derrière un champ de force. Puis il reprit la conversation. Tu es maintenant sans défense, Harry Potter. Plus maintenant ! Sa baguette venait de retrouver sa place dans les mains de son propriétaire. Harry l'avait déplacé par la pensée. Les professeurs semblaient éberlués de tant de capacités. Il pratiquait la magie sans baguette ! Et bien, vous êtes pressé d'en finir ? remarqua Harry, faisant allusion à l'an passé. Tu veux un vrai duel ? Tu vas en avoir un !  
  
Reviews please ! 


	21. Duel

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 21 : Duel  
  
Voldemort se plaça face à son ennemi et s'inclina. Harry hésita mais sachant qu'il allait l'obliger à baisser la tête, il imita le mage noir. Et le duel commença.  
  
Stupéfix !  
  
Voldemort évita facilement le sort lancé par Harry. Endoloris ! Malgré ses réflexes il sauta à terre trop tard. La douleur lui déchira le ventre et la cicatrice mais il se concentra sur la situation et s'obligea à se relever non sans une certaine difficulté. Il se rendit compte que Cho était toujours hors du sort de protection. Mais il ne pouvait pas la remettre dedans alors que Voldemort pouvait l'attaquer n'importe quand. Harry contre attaqua en murmurant Inverso, formule d'un sort qui inversait les mouvements. Voldemort n'entendit pas et lorsqu'il voulut lancer des liens à Harry, sa baguette n'indiqua pas le Survivant mais un mangemort derrière lui. Il eut du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, ce qui permit à Harry d'inclure encore d'autres élèves dans sa protection. Enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lança l'annulation du sort et un rictus horrible s'étendit sur son visage blafard quand il prononça Otir mambri.  
  
A cet instant, Harry sentit tous ses membres s'étirer, comme si des gens le tiraient de chaque côté. C'était un sortilège d'écartèlement ! Il sentait presque ses boyaux se déchirer. Même s'il savait maîtriser sa douleur, il ne pouvait pas supporter un tel traitement ! Il entendait des hurlements mais ne savaient pas à qui ils appartenaient. Il se dit qu'il devait aider cette personne, elle était probablement sous le sortilège Doloris. Puis il se rendit compte que sa propre souffrance avait considérablement baissé et que les cris avaient cessé. Puis, il comprit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Voldemort le fixer d'un air stupéfait. En fait, c'était Harry qui hurlait et en voulant sauver la personne en question, il avait réussi à dépasser sa douleur jusqu'à ce que Voldemort arrête son sortilège.  
  
Harry reprit confiance en lui : s'il pouvait mettre sa douleur de côté, même lorsqu'elle était très forte, il pouvait combattre et vaincre son ennemi. Apparemment, les personnes présentes - y compris les mangemorts - en étaient venus à la même conclusion puisqu'ils semblaient moins terrifiés pour les élèves et professeurs et moins confiants pour les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il avait un plan : il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer Lord Voldemort mais il pouvait l'empêcher de semer la terreur pendant quelques temps.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette magique sur lui et cria : 'Sufflam' Voldemort émit un chuintement. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il était entrain d'étouffer. Les mangemorts ne réagissaient même pas. Harry, lui, réagit très vite et stupéfixa tous les mangemorts. Puis il se dirigea vers la bulle où se concentraient les élèves et les professeurs. En se concentrant pour que le sortilège d'étouffement dure encore quelques minutes, il parla très vite et bas :  
  
Lorsque je vous ferai signe, vous lancerez tous le sortilège d'amnésie sur lui. Faites-moi confiance, c'est la seule solution pour l'instant.  
  
Il lut le scepticisme dans le regard de tous. Tous sauf Rogue qui semblait le soutenir. Harry n'avait plus assez de concentration pour maintenir le sortilège. Voldemort était tombé et tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux se faisaient plus malfaisants maintenant que le célèbre Harry Potter avait réussi à l'attaquer.  
  
Harry leva sa main pour indiquer aux autres de lancer le sort. Mais les élèves ne pouvaient pas : la protection leur en empêchait. Ils furent obligés de sortir de la bulle sans attendre et de se joindre au Gryffondor. Ils levèrent tous leur baguette en direction du mage noir. Ce dernier fut plus rapide qu'eux et, comme s'il savait ce qui se préparait, il fit venir Cho à ses côtés par l'Impérium pendant que tous hurlaient : 'Oubliette !' Des centaines de jets de lumières fusèrent de leur côté et virent atteindre Cho que Voldemort avait placé à la manière d'un bouclier, devant lui. Harry renouvela le sort, tout comme Ron et Hermione et tous les trois sautèrent sur le côté pour atteindre la vraie cible.  
  
Malheureusement, Le mage noir avait fabriqué une sorte de miroir avec un sort. Deux faisceaux de lumière réussirent à passer outre la glace mais un se refléta dans l'objet et se retourna contre celui qui l'avait lancé.  
  
D'un même mouvement, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort tombèrent sur le sol, assommés par les sortilèges d'amnésie.  
  
Reviews please ! 


	22. Morosité

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 22 : Morosite  
  
Harry se sentait très fatigué, comme vidé de l'intérieur. Il réfléchit. Où était-il ? Dans quelle position était-il ? Etait-il couché, debout, assis ? Il n'arrivait pas à le sentir. Et il avait un sérieux mal de crâne qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière d'un blanc éclatant l'en dissuada. Il devait être au paradis. Une joie immense s'empara de lui : si vraiment il était mort, il allait rejoindre ses parents et peut-être mener la vie qu'il n'a jamais eu en leur compagnie. Puis il se rappela : Voldemort et ses mangemorts dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'arrivée de Dumbledore qu'il avait écarté du combat, le duel entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Cho qui avait pris le sortilège d'amnésie de plein fouet...le miroir qui avait reflété un faisceau.  
  
Harry se força à ouvrir ses paupières. La lumière blanche n'était en fait que les murs d'une pièce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : l'infirmerie. Il n'était donc pas mort. Juste blessé. Enfin réveillé, Harry ! Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son chevet, ses yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il semblait bien plus en forme que durant toute l'année. Ne bouge pas, je vais prévenir Pompom, dit-il d'une voix douce. Harry hocha la tête, ce qui lui valut une forte douleur à la tête. Il remarqua alors une main sur son lit. Il suivit le bras et s'aperçut que son parrain s'était endormi à l'autre chevet. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant ronfler. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Dumbledore était de retour avec Mme Pomfresh. Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai une migraine atroce. Le reste ça va, je suis juste épuisé. Ca n'a rien d'étonnant après ce qu'il s'est passé... Justement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, professeur ? Je veux dire, après que Voldemort et moi ayons été touchés pas le sortilège d'amnésie.  
  
L'infirmière lui dit : Il vaut mieux qu'il se repose avant. Tiens, bois ça. Et ensuite prends ta potion du sommeil. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir sans une explication, même si je suis vraiment fatigué. Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Allez y, monsieur le Directeur, expliquez-lui. Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi. Harry tourna la tête pendant que Mme Pomfresh sortait de la pièce en grommelant. Il vit Sirius qui s'était réveillé et qui le regardait avec fierté. Harry lui adressa un sourire.  
  
Je crois que tu nous dois toi aussi quelques explications, dit Dumbledore. Nous n'allons revenir que sur la fin, rassure-toi. Tu as ordonné à tout le monde de lancer le sortilège d'amnésie. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ? Eh bien, j'ai pensé que si Voldemort perdait toutes ses connaissances, vous pourriez reprendre des forces, lui répondit Harry. C'est bien ce que je pensais... tu as bien agi. Bref, ton second sort d'amnésie s'est heurté au sort réflecteur et s'est retourné contre toi. Même si ton sort était très puissant, le 'miroir' a réduit son impact. Je pense que tu n'as rien oublié de ta vie mais que l'héritage est perdu. Tu es maintenant au niveau de tes camarades de cinquième année. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi je me souvenais de tout après ça... Les trois hommes sourirent à la remarque. Alors, que s'est-il passé après ça ? Eh bien, il y eut un retournement de situation. Les mangemorts étaient stupéfixés et Voldemort assommé mais Drago Malefoy les a tous réanimé et...ils sont partis en lançant quelques sorts au passage. Personne n'a été tué, j'espère ? demanda Harry, soudainement inquiet. Non, rassure-toi, pas après le massacre précédent en tout cas. Mais beaucoup ont subi l'endoloris. Il y eut un silence. Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'un moment, le directeur ajouta : J'aimerais te remercier, Harry. Une fois encore, tu as agi mieux que je ne l'espérais. Tu m'as éloigné du combat, sachant que je n'avais plus assez de forces. De plus, tu as sauvé la vie des centaines d'élèves et professeurs présents. Tu as fait preuve d'une maturité hors du commun. Merci... Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Lui dit son parrain. Il eut un sourire. Sirius se comportait comme un père avec lui. Si son véritable père était mort, il avait toujours son parrain. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit : Depuis combien de temps suis-je assommé ? Trois jours, répondit Sirius. Tu t'améliores. J'ai entendu dire que tu restes plus longtemps d'habitude. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sirius reprit la parole : Avant que tu le demandes, si je n'étais pas parmi les professeurs, c'est parce que Lunard avait besoin de Patmol : c'était la pleine lune et Remus n'avait pas de potion. Harry hocha la tête une fois de plus. Le mal de tête était moins présent.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sortait de l'infirmerie, requinqué. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été autorisés à lui rendre visite et Harry avait hâte de les voir. Il se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor, ne sachant pas du tout quel jour on était. En chemin, il ne croisa personne, ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement. La Grosse Dame le félicita de ce qu'il avait fait, disant qu'elle avait été brutalisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts pour rentrer dans la salle. Harry marmonna un vague 'de rien' avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il passa inaperçu et ça l'étonna, s'attendant à être reçu comme un héros. Manifestement, ils avaient mieux à faire.  
  
Harry ! Tu es enfin sorti ! cria Ron.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que la foule se déclara. Tout le monde se levait pour remercier Harry Potter qui était devenu aussi écarlate que les oreilles de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier essayait de le tirer de ses admirateurs, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire puisque absolument tous les Gryffondor - connus et inconnus mêlés - se jetaient au cou du Survivant. Mais la bataille Harry Hermione Ron/Gryffondors prit fin quelques minutes plus tard avec une victoire pour le trio qui s'était ma foi très bien battu.  
  
Bref, Harry et ses amis réussirent à monter dans le dortoir chercher le calme. Alors, quoi de neuf ?demanda joyeusement le petit brun. Les résultats des BUSE, répondit sombrement Ron. Et... ? J'en ai obtenu 14 et Ron 10, dit Hermione. Et moi ? Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas avoir tes résultats, puisque nous les avons eu lundi soir par Dumbledore au repas. Mais il ne t'a pas nommé. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Jeudi 27 Juin. Et c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ! s'écria Ron. Je sais que tu as faim, Ron, mais je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à la foule.  
  
Le rouquin hocha la tête, il était vraiment compréhensif. Hermione eut une idée : Et si on allait manger dans les cuisines ? s'écria-t-elle. Depuis quand tu ne t'intéresse plus aux intérêts des elfes de maison ? demanda son petit ami Contre toute attente, Hermione esquissa un sourire et répondit simplement : Depuis que je suis avec toi, Ron. Harry, devant cette scène attendrissante, ne pu s'empêcher de penser que les élèves qui avaient trouvé la mort il y a quelques jours dans cette même tour ne pourraient plus connaître ces moments.  
  
Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas qui était décédé. Ses deux amis semblaient lire dans ses pensées : Nina Calame de Serdaigle, Robbie Dubois et Macy Phillips de... Gryffondor sont morts, dit Ron d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, encore une fois, Harry, ajouta Hermione. Je...je n'en peux plus, lâcha le concerné. Combien de gens sont morts par ma faute ? Mes parents, Cédric, Ernie et Hannah sans compter tous les autres que je ne connaissais même pas. Il éclata en larmes. Cho...qu'est-elle devenue ? parvint-il à demander après quelques instants. Elle est amnésique d'après les rumeurs. On ne sait pas du tout où elle est ni dans quel état, tout ce qui est sûr est qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. Pas étonnant vu tous les sortilèges d'amnésie qu'elle s'est pris ! s'exclama Ron. Oui ; Voldemort s'en est pris deux, lui. Espérons que ça a eut l'effet escompté... Je ne veux pas détruire tes espoirs, Harry, mais Tu-S...Voldemort - elle prit une courte pose - est très puissant. Donc, l'effet est sûrement le même que sur toi : il doit se souvenir de tout mais pas de ce qui lui a permit de reprendre le pouvoir.  
  
Ils allèrent finalement dîner dans la Grande Salle car Harry voulait revoir Liz. Curieusement, il n'y eut pas d'ameute à leur entrée et Harry remercia silencieusement Dumbledore qui devait y être pour quelque chose. Ce dernier se leva lorsque tous les élèves furent installés et demanda toute leur attention :  
  
J'ai attendu le moment où Mr Potter se remettrait pour faire une cérémonie en l'honneur de ceux qui ont succombé il y a de cela quatre jours. Levons nos verres pour Nina Calame, 11 ans, de Serdaigle ; Robbie Dubois, 13 ans et Macy Phillips, 17 ans de Gryffondor.  
  
Tous les élèves - y compris les Serpentards - portèrent un toast 'funéraire' et une minute de silence par élève fut requise pour perpétuer la tradition.  
  
Puis, Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
  
Quelques élèves n'ont pas eu leur résultat de fin d'année pour des raisons de santé, voici donc leurs notes : Fred et George Weasley ont tous deux réussi leur ASPIC avec mention assez bien ; Liz Diggory a obtenu douze BUSE ; Colin Crivey a eu quinze en Divination....  
  
La liste continuait ainsi pendant dix minutes. Ce devait être les personnes qui ont subi l'Endoloris ou d'autres mauvais traitements, se dit Harry.  
  
Et enfin, Harry Potter qui mérite vos applaudissements puisqu'il a sauvé la majorité d'entre nous et qu'il a obtenu treize BUSE.  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Salle. Harry avait mal aux joues à force de sourire. Il avait obtenu treize BUSE ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à toutes les matières de manière excellente à part une. Pensant que ce devait être en Potions, il observa son bulletin qui venait d'être distribué et s'aperçut que le professeur Binns ne lui avait accordé que la moitié des points : ce qui signifiait que Rogue lui avait donné la note maximale ! Il jeta un coup d'?il à la table des professeurs. La plupart l'observaient : Dumbledore avait comme à l'habitude des yeux pétillants, Sirius était gonflé de fierté et adressait un immense sourire à son filleul, tout comme Remus, McGonagall gardait son masque strict mais laissa échapper un faible sourire. Quant à Rogue, il le fixait mais son regard n'avait plus rien d'haineux, de méprisant. C'était à peine s'il n'était pas devenu bienveillant. Harry secoua la tête, se pinça et observa à nouveau le maître des Potions. Il était redevenu froid et menaçant. Harry avait du rêver.  
  
A la fin du repas, il chercha à nouveau sa cousine, sans meilleur résultat que précédemment. Elle demeurait introuvable. Harry, résigné, monta se coucher en même temps que les autres : il lui restait une journée entière avant leur départ de Poudlard.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut déçu de se retrouver dans son lit à baldaquin, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître. Il avait espéré une minute que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il pensait se retrouver dans sa minuscule chambre à Privet Drive. Mais tous les meurtres, la souffrance, les diverses amnésies n'étaient pas issus de son imagination.  
  
Il fallait absolument parler avec Liz. C'était la seule à même de comprendre sans parler sa douleur, son incompréhension. Il attrapa la carte du maraudeur et partit rejoindre sa cousine dans la Grande Salle après avoir jeté un coup d'?il au parchemin.  
  
En effet, Liz Diggory était assise à la table des Poufsouffle, dans la salle encore vide à cette heure matinale, la tête dans ses mains. Harry s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Liz éclata en pleurs. Cho....Cho ne se souvient même plus de moi ! Alors qu'on a passé notre enfance ensemble ! Elle ne se rappelle même pas de Cédric... C'est à cause de moi si elle était hors de la bulle protectrice ! Elle était venue me chercher.  
  
Harry ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Il n'avait pas de remède à ça, puisque la culpabilité lui tiraillait à tout moment les entrailles. Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent à cet instant dans la salle de déjeuner et Liz s'arrêta doucement de pleurer.  
  
Où peut-on la trouver ?demanda Harry. Dans une salle retirée de l'infirmerie. Mais on n'a pas le droit d'y aller. Elle est constamment surveillée...je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs vu qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir.  
  
Harry, lui, n'eut aucun souvenir du reste de la journée : elle semblait s'être envolée à une rapidité folle. Il ne se rappelait que du banquet de fin d'année où Gryffondor fut proclamé vainqueur de la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui provoqua quelques applaudissements peu nourris, ayant tous en tête les noms des absents. Cette dernière soirée se passa donc dans une ambiance peu festive.  
  
Reviews please ! 


	23. Retour loin de Poudlard

Dernier chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp ! A propos, la mise en page est pas géniale, je le sais bien pourtant j'ai trop soigné sur word et en le publiant ça a tout foutu en l'air. Alors, excusez-moi si c difficile à lire mais je sais pas comment faire mieux. Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi à part Liz et Ben.  
  
Chapitre 23 : Retour loin de Poudlard  
  
La mélancolie régnait dans le château ; tous les élèves, à la lueur de l'aube, préparaient leurs affaires qu'ils allaient bientôt emporter dans le Poudlard-express.  
  
Harry, lui-même, avait du mal à quitter l'école même si plusieurs évènements dramatiques s'y étaient passés, même s'il allait vivre chez son parrain. Poudlard restait son chez-soi. C'était le premier endroit dont il se souvenait où il avait vécu des moments heureux. Où il avait eu des amis.  
  
Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées, les diligences nous attendent, lui rappela Ron.  
  
Harry soupira et sourit à son ami qui l'attendait patiemment à l'entrée des dortoirs.  
  
A la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Hagrid se dirigea vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry n'avait jamais été habitué aux étreintes, il ne savait pas vraiment quel sentiment ils procuraient. Maintenant, il pourrait se vanter d'avoir ressenti pareil bonheur dans les bras de ces ersatz de pères. Dumbledore leur adressa un signe accompagné d'un sourire alors que Ron, Hermione, Liz et Harry montaient dans le train.  
  
Une fois installés, ils se goinfrèrent de bonbons en discutant de choses et d'autres.  
  
Et Malefoy ? Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il est devenu ? demanda Harry Il n'est pas revenu depuis l'attaque dans la salle commune. Répondit Hermione. Connaissant son père, il doit être entrain d'embrasser l'ourlet de la robe de ...Voldemort, ajouta Ron avec un grand sourire.  
  
Harry se dit que le sourire n'était là que pour annoncer sa fierté à l'idée de prononcer ce nom tant redouté.  
  
Le voyage se poursuivit dans une totale félicité puisque Harry et Liz continuèrent leur 'conversation' et s'embrassèrent enfin ce qui ajouta un couple dans le wagon. Au milieu du trajet, le train s'arrêta soudain. La porte du compartiment coulissa, laissant apparaître Sirius :  
  
Harry, Dora, je veux dire...Liz, Cho a disparu ! Elle était dans le train ? demanda Harry Oui, dans un compartiment d'urgence. Apparemment, un mangemort a transplané auprès d'elle. Il a assommé Rogue et Pomfresh et l'a emmenée. Rogue et Pomfresh vont bien ? Harry ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au sort de Rogue ? fit remarquer son parrain. Oui, Potter, je vais bien, merci de me porter intérêt. Fit une voix doucereuse. Black, tu es demandé à l'avant du train. Tandis que Sirius sortait de la pièce, Rogue ajouta avec un rictus : Passez un bon voyage. Alors là, je comprends rien ! s'exclama Ron Moi non plus. Mais ça m'inquiète que Cho se soit fait enlevée...  
  
Le bonheur avait disparu pour faire place à l'inquiétude et l'ambiance semblait tomber à l'eau lorsque les jumeaux suivis de Ginny débarquèrent dans le compartiment. Quelques blagues, farces et batailles explosives plus tard, le train ralentit pour entrer dans la gare de King's Cross.  
  
Cette année, c'est vous qui passez les vacances à la maison, c'est clair ? Ok, Harry, je suis impatiente de revoir la maison de Sirius ! répondit Hermione. Comment ça ? Tu l'as déjà vue ? dit Ron en la regardant en biais. Oui, Rony, lorsque tu étais occupé à capturer un traître.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous les sept de rire. Ils passèrent ainsi la barrière magique en pleine hilarité, surtout Harry qui s'étouffait au souvenir du nouveau surnom de son meilleur ami. Sirius accueillit son filleul avec un grand sourire : On y va ? Oui ! Une dernière chose avant, s'il te plait ! Harry se retourna, attira sa cousine à lui et l'embrassa passionnément au milieu des regards moqueurs des sorciers.  
  
Puis il fit signe à chacun de ses amis avant de suivre son parrain. Cet été serait meilleur que les autres, il en avait la certitude.  
  
FIN MAIS A SUIVRE...  
  
Reviews please ! 


End file.
